Amy's Hero
by Shadows Moon Dragon
Summary: With the death of Sonic, Amy must now deal with both quilt and heartbreak, but when Amy starts to see him every where one must wonder, is he really dead? PLZ read and review, rated T for mild violence and language
1. Chapter 1

The Memory

The rain continued to strike the ground like a barrage of bombs exploding on contact; the skies gray as stone, the downpour had continued for hours but to Amy the only water she could feel were the tears falling from her eyes it all seemed so like a dream yet she knew that it wasn't, everyone just stood there watching as her world slipped away from her but what could they say to her that would ease her; no matter how they put it she was a murderer she had killed not only her friend but also the very soul of Mobius and so the world wept; Sonic the Hedgehog was dead.

Four months had passed and since that day when he died and still Amy felt the wound as if it were still fresh she had replayed it over and over again it was all there; the scream of pain, the smell of blood and feel of his cold dead hands it haunted her and it showed for Amy was a now a shadow of her former self: her once pink fur was pale, hair matted and unkempt, her emerald eyes that would always shine with joy were shallow pools of guilt and grief, she was thin and sickly yet still she retained her well known beauty in fact men now saw her as this vulnerable princess that they had to save but any who tried would often walk away battered and beaten, Amy stood and dressed into her pink dress with red sneakers she looked at herself in the mirror sighing she decided to for the first time in a long time brush her hair as soon as she was done she picked up her bag and walked out her front door.

The streets were crowed as people prepared for the biggest festival on Mobius; the Dawn of Chaos which was believed to be the day when the god Chaos created Mobius and all its many different wonders including the mysterious Chaos Emeralds but Amy did not care for all the joy in the world had died with him on that day four months ago as tears began to well up in her eyes Amy soon realised that she had made a wrong turn instead she had ended up in a dead end when she turned she saw four fully grown alligators all looking at her lustfully "well look what we got here boys" the leader said to the rest "a little cutie gone the wrong way" the leader stepped towards her and ran a scaly green hand through Amy's pink hair "you know we may let you go if you do something for us" all Amy could do was gag at his foul breath and reply "let me guess give you a breath mint, little tip its called toothpaste" the gator looked shocked at the lack of fear in her voice which soon turned into anger, he raised a fist to punch her but before he could even lower it the cold steel of a blade gently placed against his throat stopped him in his tracks "listen to me now you ugly lizard you and your friends here are gonna turn around and walk away or else I'm going making a new set of boots out of ya hides, now get!" Amy kicked him away and as fast as he could he ran from the ally with his pals following close behind watching this made Amy smile but it did not last long, sheathing the Piko-blade she walked out of the ally way continuing on to her destination "well that was a little violent" Amy turned to see Silver standing at the entrance to the alleyway "what do you want Silver; don't you have another pointless injustice to correct" "ouch a little uncalled for Ames" at the sound of her nickname Amy went into a rage and swung a punch at Silver who took the full blunt of the uncalled for attack "don't you ever use that name only he could call me that!" tears were welling up in her eyes but whether they were sorrow or anger not even Amy knew, Silver dumbstruck by what had occurred simply wiped the blood that trickled down his lip; realisation hit Amy she went to help him up but hesitated and then she simply ran.

As she ran Amy couldn't care where she ended up all she wished was that the pain would stop; her heart was broken, smashed, destroyed; she had killed him the one person she had truly loved in years, then why? Soon she stopped short of breath, legs burning and head thumping, she looked up though stinking eyes to see that she had run to their spot a small sense of happiness seeped through as a memory of him came to her.

"Sonic wait up!" shouted Amy to her count this was attempt 651 to make Sonic go on a date with her; yet she never managed to catch him, surprise hit as she ran straight into Sonic who had stopped at the top of the hill near an old cherry tree shouts of laughter could be heard all through the hills as the hedgehogs rolled down the other side of the hill only to stop in a small glade hidden from view; when at last they stopped laughing they looked around to see that the glade was surrounded by a whole array of wildflowers of both cobalt and pink, the growth reached high up; however there was a large opening at the top that allowed both sunlight and rain into the little glade, "Sonic are you seeing this place its beautiful" said Amy followed by a content sigh "yeah, its amazing" Sonic however did not seem all that pleased by the glade in fact he sounded sad, picking up on this Amy turned and saw Sonic focusing on a small bracelet in his hand "what you've you got there Sonic" Amy had crossed the glade to where Sonic had remained sitting "hm, oh its nothing" Sonic storing the object in his pack went to stand only to wince and crash back down clutching his ankle "Sonic!" Amy yelled and knelt down beside him pushing all thought of the item out her mind in order to focus on Sonic at the moment "here let me get that shoe off" Amy removed Sonics' right high-top to find that during their fall Sonic had sprained his ankle the swelling had already started and the welt was now turning purple "ouch, ok Sonic I need to stay perfectly still" Amy stood and clapped her hands together, the sound echoed through the glade and than a small pink glow began to shine in between Amy's palms it stayed there for a few seconds and then it disappeared when Amy opened her palms there was a small rose bloom made entirely of Amy's chaos "Rose bloom" Sonic heard the name of the power as if someone had whispered it in his ear "what the" before Sonic could utter another word Amy placed the rose on Sonic's swollen ankle at first Sonic recoiled but soon the pain eased; when he looked down he saw that the rose was now wrapped gently around his ankle yet it did not restrict his movement and the swelling had already began to subside as he stood he turned to Amy yet before he could say anything Amy spoke first "Sonic; you need to know that... I'm not going to do this any more I need to know right here right now; will you ever give us a chance, if not then I'm going to turn around right now and stay away from you forever" Sonic was speechless Amy had never been like this before she would usually panic and obsess over him when he was hurt and when he was fine she would always try to hug him to death but here she was putting Sonic in the worst place in the world.

On one side Sonic was madly in love with Amy at this moment he just wanted to hold her and never let go, when he looked into her eyes he saw a future: he and Amy were married it was a huge ceremony with all their friends and family, they were as happy as could be with two adorable children a girl and a boy, they lived in a beautiful house in the countryside where their kids would grow up without the troubles, noise and the crowds of the city, they would grow old together until they felt the gentle embrace of death and passed to next world together; nothing would part them not even death but then he saw the other side they both lived lives full of danger if one were to die then the pain would forever haunt the other and he couldn't do that to Amy no matter how much he loved her and so he turned to her and said "I'm sorry Ames I can't but you have to know that I love you and I always will and it's for that reason that we can't be together" just saying these words was killing him but worst he couldn't look Amy in the face because he could already see her tears hitting the ground "Amy I now how you feel this hurts me as well" the words could no longer form in his mouth, he could no longer hold down the tears he stood there trying to steadying himself, Sonic continued ignoring the tears slowly gliding down his cheeks "I...I can't do it!" Sonic surprised Amy by pulling her into his embrace "Amy I love you and nothing is going to change that I don't care what happens in the future all I care about is you so please Amy will give me the chance to be with you from now and forever!" Amy was so happy that she was sure she squeaked joyfully before saying "yes Sonic" "I love you" they both uttered before kissing for the first time.

As Amy returned from the memory she looked up to see something that truly shocked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock

Amy just sat there staring up at the unknown figure, his face was shrouded behind a veil of shadow but one thing that stood out were his eyes visible only from where she was sitting; they were hollow, completely white yet as soulless of the grave "S-Sonic" Amy knew it with all her heart that this was him a vast joy seeped through her "Amy" at the sound of his voice Amy went cold she wanted to run away from this creature for it was not Sonic but she couldn't all she could was stand and wait, for the creature to do something; it reached out offering Amy its hand which she unknowingly took, however its grip turned fierce it let go of her hand and gripped her tightly around her neck, Amy could feel her life being chocked out of her as her windpipe was being forced shut "h-help" was all she wheeze out, as her sight began to go black the creature yelled in its damning voice "MURDERER!"

Amy awoke dripping with cold sweat; she took in several deep breaths of air to reassure herself she could breathe, she looked around seeing that she was still in the glade except now it was dark; she looked up into the stars, thousands upon thousands of stars lit the Mobius sky not a single cloud could be seen and this made Amy mad, rage boiled inside her, she stood and screamed to the heavens "have you forgotten him already! Why is it you move on and not me, I should have died but no you chose him, why, WHY!" she broke down tears had started to pour down her cheeks but still she continued "answer me damn it! Answer me!" and that was it Mobius did respond in a way Amy could have not imagined; rain clouds began to form out of no where and was soon followed by rain, thunder and lightning. Amy knew that everyone on Mobius had felt a small pain when he had died; and yet they had moved on preparing for some festival and this made her so angry maybe if they lost someone then perhaps they would not care for some stupid event; yes each person involved had to lose someone, someone has to die.

Tails, Rouge and Cream had been searching for Amy for the better part of the day; they were tired, hungry and irritable they simply wished to go home but they knew that they couldn't leave Amy like this; she was lost without Sonic it was as if when he died she had as well, "Argh, why are even bothering, if we find her she's only going start again" complained Tails, both Rouge and Cream sighed their entire group knew that Amy's and Tails' friendship had began to fade; in all truth he hated her, on the day of Sonic's funeral he had lost it and started to scream at her begging her to tell him why she had done it, when she wouldn't he simply started to call her every name under the sun `murderer` being the nicest; he said that Sonic was a fool to ever love her or even trust her, she just took it; to most it seemed as if she hadn't even listened to him but to her friends Tails' words had cut deeper than any blade.

"Tails we need to find her, you heard what Silver; Amy's losing it we need to find her before she does something she regrets" noted Cream over the past few months Cream had really started to mature her friends thought this because of what had happened to Amy but in fact the reason was actually Sonic. You see days before his death Sonic had finished teaching Cream his signature move Sonic Wind only like all moves she had made it her own style but through out their training Sonic would always say that the move took absolute focus and if she ever wanted to perfect it then she would have to mature, a lot. "Yeah I guess" moaned Tails, Rouge had been silent this entire time but she had been quite since Sonic's death for only she knew why Amy had done it and for not telling her friends had cost her more than she could almost bare, because of Amy, she had lost the love of her life; now Knuckles would not even look her in the eyes, he hated her and she knew it, Sonic was the only person Knuckles ever considered a true friend and rival but now he had become so detached from the Heroes that it was rare to even see him in the city let alone the Heroes HQ, but she knew more about sacrifice than any of the heroes and if they knew Amy's reasons for killing him what would they think.

Shadow, Blaze and Vector were patrolling the city as per usual maintaining peace and checking to see if the good doctor Eggman had resurfaced yet but no such luck, a call came through on Shadow's earpiece "Area 12 clear" said Blaze over the comm channel "good sweep area 20 and then return to checkpoint alpha" "copy that, Blaze out" Shadow stood at the top of the LonLon Industries building watching the lit streets of Station Square as both Humans and Mobians prepared for a fun night out, but to what end Shadow never understood, why would they purposely poison themselves; it only made life harder but that was one reason why he enjoyed this planet, he understood why both he and Maria had stood at the Ark windows looking down at the planet he wished to understand its people to know why they did these things "all heroes in the area I think I'm onto something in Area 4 may need assistance" Shadow came out of his daze and responded to Vectors call "copy that Vector I'm on my way" at that Shadow leapt from the roof, as he fell; he curled up and rolled down the side of the building until he came into contact with the street floor at which point he activated his hover skates and took off at speeds un-met.

Tails, Rouge and Cream had heard the call from Vector and abandoned their hunt for Amy to go assist "its got to be something big if Vectors calling in for help" said Cream as she flew level with her fellow heroes "yeah, so we better be ready" came Tails' reply 'hold on Amy we'll find you soon' thought Rouge.

"Somebody help me!" screamed the green chameleon as she ran through the alley ways trying to escape her un-known pursuer "please, help me!" as she ran she failed to notice the trash cans blocking the entrance to next alley way, she crashed into them, falling to ground she turned tears of fear flowing down her face "please, don't kill me" she pleaded "please!" she tried to stand to run but a heavy stomp came down on her ankle snapping it with a sickening crack; she screamed a blood-chilling scream at the pain "now it's time to die" said the pursuer, it raised a jet black katana with an ivory hilt and pommel over the girls head "one swift release and the world will weep, Chaos embrace you".

"Chaos Spear" was all the hunter heard before a yellow spear head shot from the alley mouth and pierced its shoulder "nice hit Shadow" exclaimed Vector but when no one responded he turned to where everyone was looking, what they saw was indeed a sight they had not wished; there holding the black katana was Amy except she was cloaked in a black aura, her dress had turned into a funeral that traipsed across the floor, the aura masked any colour of her fur with an endless darkness but most frightful were her eyes, they were blank white sheets with nothing but cold hatred in them, she smiled "oh look, more fun to be had" she raised her sword and brought it down, fast, before anyone could do anything the sword slashed across the girls throat spilling her life blood and all she could do was utter the word "Espio" before dying on the cold hard floor.

"Now than shall we begin".


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the Dark

"So shall we begin" said the apparition of Amy as she took a battle stance holding the dark blade in a reverse style to improve her speed "oh I forgot to introduce myself, hm, Dark Amy sounds too cliché, how about Dementia" she bowed in a mocking way that clearly annoyed Blaze and Tails "calm down you two" shot Rouge "let her get on your nerves and we've as good as lost this one" calming themselves Blaze and Tails readied for an intense fight.

Amy was alone in the endless void she had been lost in here for what seemed like days; all she remembered was waking up in a dank cell, her escape if you could call it that was rather easy since there had been neither guard nor door to stop her so that ruled out either Eggman or Doom and yet the whole place seemed so familiar, as she walked she noticed that she never felt tired or hunger or even thirst in this unknown place she felt at home but as a prisoner "keep walking little Rose, Oh who's a big girl" Amy turned at the sound of the voice to see something she had long forgotten.

"Come on little Rose, you can do it" said James Rose he was a rose red hedgehog in his early thirties, he had coral coloured eyes with a large scar running down the right side of his face, he was crouched on the floor cheering on his one year old daughter Amy but he had adopted to calling her 'little Rose' much to the annoyance of most other members of the noble Rose clan as he embraced her after her first successful waddle towards him he smiled with joy as he spun her around the young Amy laughing with glee. Amy sat and watched the heart warming scene not noticing a single tear rolling down her cheek only for it to splash to the ground which caused the entire scene to ripple as if it were a calm pond disturbed by the first drop of rain, the scene shifted; Amy was 12 at pinnacle of her youth ready to celebrate her 13th birthday with her family and most of all her father, as she dressed into her birthday dress with its pink colour and loose hanging bottom she stood to admire herself in the mirror she was as happy as she could be; she descended the stairs into the main hall where her father had been waiting dressed in a fine black three piece suit with his favourite pair of dress shoes, they walked hand in hand into the lounge; however instead of being greeted by happy smiling faces instead there were solemn and hurt looks "dad why does everyone look sad" she asked her father "hush now little Rose we have a very important guest" he replied, at those words the crowd parted to reveal a group of pink female hedgehogs each tall and slender except for one a withered old women sat in a wheel chair hunched over by her long years "so this is the daughter you produced Joanna" said the old woman with a voice that was far older than her, a tall hedgehog with emerald green eyes stepped forward and replied "yes my lady she is of my blood and she bears the mark" at this the old woman looked up and spoke to Amy "you girl come here and show me your wrist" Amy showed no fear and walked up to the old hag and revealed her left wrist, their in the centre of the vein was a small rose that seemed to pulse at the presence of the old woman " yes, she will do" said the old lady to no one specific, she turned to the group of women and said "prepare the ceremony, today we welcome this child".

Dementia was first to attack moving at speeds only Shadow could follow she appeared behind Vector and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent the hulking croc smashing into a nearby building; the heroes were quick to respond Rouge and Cream both dived at Dementia delivering a barrage of kicks while Blaze and Tails came to the aid of Vector who had found himself lodged in the wall of a downstairs apartment "sorry folks nothing to worry about" he apologized to the elderly couple who's home he had wrecked, Shadow stood observing the fight trying to find a pattern in his opponents movements but everything she did was erratic and unplanned like a mad mans dance, as he watched a signal came though on his ear piece "Shadow it's Cosmo; me and Sonia are on our way to your location" "that's a negative we're dealing with an A-Rank enemy stay back to deliver medical aid and contact Shade and Knuckles tell them report to us now" came Shadow's reply "already on the way Shadow" said Shade over her ear piece, while Shadow tried to garrison the reinforcements Cream and Rouge were trying their best to hold Dementia back but no matter what they tried they couldn't land a single strike while they had been slashed and beaten "ha, you two are pathetic, loser Amy but a better fight than you two" laughed Dementia however her arrogance cost her dearly for that moment a sphere of energy had flashed past her attackers and struck her square in the chest, she looked up to see Tails stood wielding an arm cannon "whoa where you get from squirt" asked Vector "I built it, I call it Power Blast" replied Tails "little shit I'll kill you!" before Tails could respond a rift made of dark energy sliced through the air towards him however being aware he simply dodged it by leaping into the air, Vector however was not so lucky unable to move quick enough he took a harsh blow to the side which soon painted his scales red with his blood "damn, that stings" winced Vector "Vector fall back to Cosmo and Sonia's location" ordered Shadow "what? No way!" replied Vector "that was an ORDER! Hero" shouted Shadow, reluctantly Vector complied and left the battle ground cursing Shadow with many profanities 'rat' being the nicest, returning his attention to Dementia; Shadow had to wonder if he could bring himself to harm Amy.

Amy sat watching the scene before her; it was the day she left home forever; Amy sat weeping as she watched the female members of her family including her mother prepare to do something horrible to her and as she sat and looked upon the scene she realised that for the first in her young life she was afraid for the first time; the old woman who had identified herself as Aurora Rose the leader of the Rose clan wheeled into the room dressed in a white silk dress that hung loosely around her, she spoke to Amy in her ancient voice "do not be afraid child, today it the greatest day of your life... today me and you shall become one" Amy stared up at the old hag and replied "yeah and what's that supposed to mean you old hag" clearly annoyed by being called old Aurora slapped Amy hard across her face "insolate brat, you heed my words carefully for they will be the last ones you will ever hear" Aurora adjusted herself in her seat, cleared her throat and began "you see a thousand years ago I was like young and beautiful but also smart and strong and this attracted many suitors to me, I loved it, I could ask a man to jump into an ice caked river and he would do it only to gain my favour but as we all know time is cruel for while intelligence my last a life time beauty and youth are fickle and that terrified me so I did the smart thing to sort out a way to stop the ageing process but even powers granted to us by our lord Chaos can't stop the flow of time, after all he is a silly god" Amy was shocked how could she have such a low regard towards one of the two gods that created their universe this all around blasphemy "oh child please we both know that there are forces that are stronger than gods and legends, and that is fear you see because Chaos could not stop it nor could Sol; I turned to the aspects of fear and hatred I turned to the Demons of the Void... one in particular listened to me and came to me in a vision and told that she would give the secret to eternal youth all I had to do was when I birthed a girl I would wait until she turned 13 then through the unique ritual I would be able to transfer my soul into their body and I would be young and beautiful for another hundred years, but as you can see this body has began to wither and decay soon I will need to change and that dear child is where you come in soon your essence will tucked away inside your mind while mine takes over" she finished her story and smiled a wicked and hungry smile. Now Amy truly was afraid.

Shadow dodged to the side as Dementia swiped at him with her menacing sword it shrieked through the air like a tortured animal begging for death; Shadow winced at the noise trying best to formulate a strategy as well as avoid being sliced in half by the cursed blade as he continued to dodge he saw what he was looking for, an opening; swallowing his regret he swung himself around and kicked Dementia the blow caught her off guard and sent her flying across the ally way; Rouge then followed up on Shadow's attack by kicking her into the air, Tails then flew level with her ready to blast her however just as he was in position she snapped her eyes open and spin kicked Tails square in the stomach, however before falling back down to the ground Tails moved his hand around to grab Dementia's sword with her not noticing his movement he succeeded; plummeting to the ground he hugged the blade close when at last he was greeted by the ground he instead found himself caught in the arms of his friend Knuckles "well looks like we got here just in time" Knuckles said, stood behind him was a female Echidna clothed on a form-fitting black battle suit however the face was obscured by the helm "are you all right Tails" asked the unknown girl "yeah, thanks for the save guys" replied Tails he looked to his side and saw that Dementia sword was still there at his side he picked it up and at that moment a sudden rush of emotion washed through, as he learned the swords true name he couldn't help wonder what this power truly was for this weapon did not belong to Dementia it was rightfully "Amy?"

Amy tried her best to block out the memory of what happened next but despite her resistance the vision of the past began to form soon she was looking upon the second most worse day of her life "so you made a deal with a demon, you do know that will bite you on the backside" remarked the 13 year old Amy towards Aurora; the old woman's face fumed with pure rage at the way this child was speaking to her "you will watch your tongue, in fact you Joanna; bring the girls father" "yes my lady" replied Joanna as she walked out into the main hall where now only a handful guests remained most had left out of fear of what was to come, Joanna walked up to James with out even saying anything he understood and walking back into the room where Amy sat; he simply smiled and said "be brave little Rose" suddenly another of the female hedgehogs was behind him in a flash drawing a concealed knife she slit his throat.

Amy looked away trying her best to block out the rest of memory, why was she here? And where was here? Amy fell to the ground annoyed she had no clue where she was and she had no clue how to get out with no other option she continued to watch as her memories continued to play like a series of home movies.

Amy sat in shock as she watched her fathers limp body fall to the floor in a pool of his blood "now child you will" Aurora trailed off when she saw Amy instead of a broken child weeping she looked in a rage "you wicked old slut" Amy's voice was not her own instead while her mouth moved the voice was wicked and evil "w-who are you?" questioned a fearful Aurora "your not only one that can talk to demons" all the women turned to see Joanna holding a contract written in her blood "what have you done!" Aurora was hysterical "why have you betrayed me" she almost sounded sad "WHY?; because I will no allow you to destroy my daughter for the sake of your vanity, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY!" Aurora was taken aback by the betrayal of her most loyal descendent "for too long you've taken over the bodies of young Rose girls, now its time for you to face what you have become" Joanna unsheathed her knife and raised it to her wrist there she dragged the cold steel across her vain and watched a her blood flowed from the wound, as the blood stuck the floor each drop striking it like hammer on anvil, all watched in awe as the ground split and rising from the ground came a beautiful woman she was perfect in all ways but only Amy, Joanna and Aurora saw her for what she really was, she was the demon that Aurora had made the blood pack with oh so many years ago.

Tails was frozen to the spot he saw everything all of Amy's life was passing before him and now he saw where she was; she was locked away in her own mind while Dementia ran amuck outside, all these years and Amy had been holding this creature inside all on her own he knew that she hadn't even told Sonic while they had been together even in the end she never wanted her curse to burden him, she had truly loved him "damn, I've been a right ass wipe to her" Tails said under his breath, he looked and saw the look on Dementia's face without this sword maintain control over the body was a labouring task that was to the heroes advantage "Shadow! Whatever we do we can't let her get a hold of this sword, when she doesn't wield it she becomes weaker!" All the heroes now knew that this was a game of extreme keep away.

Amy sat and watched as her past self murdered each member of Aurora's sister hood all expect for her mother and Aurora when at last she stopped she turned towards the demon "it seems my daughter has indeed bonded with Amy, very well Joanna I believe that concludes our business you may deal with the deal breaker as you see fit" and with that said the demon faded into nothing, Amy then fell to the ground as the young demon released her from their link Joanna simply knelt down and scooped up her daughter in her arms and began to walk away from the carnage that had been wreaked "but what about me?" came Aurora from behind her cover at first she looked shocked at her voice but joyous realisation cut across her face "the demon has given you what you wanted; eternal youth, however you will never now the kindness of another living being you are marked as cursed by the demons and forgotten by the Gods, forever you will wander forever hungry, thirsty and weary, life will be hollow for you and if you should ever meet another of our family they will regard you as a wretched child with no name you will forever wish death and only my daughter will be able grant your wish, but no matter how you search you will never find her only she will find you and will regard you the same as the others".

Amy broke down this woman she had known as mother had cursed one of her own family with such a horrible life that she wished only to forever disown her mother and welcome Aurora as family but she could not for she had no clue where either of them had gone or how to find them yet still she continued to watch as her youth played before her.

All the heroes could do was dodge wave after wave of erratic attack from Dementia as she tried to no anvil to regain her sword from the heroes Shade and Knuckles were trying their hardest to block most of the attacks but even the great strength of the echidna people could not last out forever; one of Shade's leech blades had been destroyed from a stray blast of Dementia's Psycho Blaster, the other had received a nasty crack down the centre of both the blade and the grip meanwhile Knuckles was trying his hardest to still the harsh bleeding of his right leg which had been cut by the shards of Shade's leech blade yet still the blood flowed from his leg like red rapid, the battle was indeed taking its toll both Rouge and Shadow had been taken out of the fight by Cosmo and Sonia for healing after both had taken the full blunt of Dementia's Mind Destroyer despite many verbal denials on Shadow's part; now all that stood between Dementia and the sword was two weakened echidna, Cream and Tails hopes of victory were beginning to wither.

Tails dodged as Dementia broke through Shade's and Knuckles defence and went strait for him intent on killing him with her own two hands no matter what the heroes did she acted as if the only one that excited was Tails; although she was trying to kill him Tails had to admit it to himself that he was a little flattered at how she was treating him over the others, a kick aimed at his head caused him to snap back to reality caught up in the moment Tails blocked the kick with his forearm the sound that followed made the heroes sick to their collective stomachs even Dementia flinched at the sound of the bones in Tails wrist snapping but then they were followed by continuous cracks and snaps, blood began to flow out of every orifice of Tails face yet he smiled and said "damn, turns out it was a failure".


	4. Chapter 4

Demon Within

Author note: Hi guys so sorry for the long wait had serious computer problems, sometimes it feels like all technology hates me, glad to be back thanks for waiting, now down to business. Enjoy and plz R&R

The heroes stood watching in fear as their young kitsune friend began to bleed heavily from all over his body from his ears to his toes blood began to run down him; Dementia stood back recovering from the initial shock, she call a mass of dark energy towards her fingers conjuring deadly claws made of black chaos she swung for the weakened fox, the heroes made a leap to but were not quick enough; Dementia swiped at the Tails' throat the spray of blood decorated a nearby building before Tails' body fell limp with a dull thud; Dementia just chuckled and spat on the dead fox's corpse "don't ever touch my sword" she reached down and picked up the blade instantly a piercing wail sounded throughout the city as the blade tried its best to deny its new wielder however Dementia just let a dark purr at the noise, she moved the blade towards her lips and whispered "I missed you to".

Amy was broken she wandered through her memories no longer aware of them as suddenly she felt a wave of sorrow rush through her tears welled in her eyes; one of her friends had just died, she reached out with her chaos energy feeling for the lost strands and she felt a warm, joyful presence "Tails" she whimpered before she fell to her knees face buried in her hands "not more crying, no wonder your so weak" came a snide voice Amy turned to see a female hedgehog she was shrouded in black chaos energy hiding all her features "why don't you stop crying and at least try to save those losers" said the girl "shut up" Amy said quietly only just audible; the hedgehog just sighed and began walking towards the crying Amy; she just simply slapped her on the back of her head while walking past her, the action caused Amy to look up at the hedgehog who simply gave Amy a snide smile "what do you want?" Amy asked the girl who replied "oh I don't know, maybe this body" this caused Amy to snap awake her tears turned to anger, her sobs became snarls and her sorrow turned to hatred "well are you finally ready to fight sis?" the last word was covered in more venom than a snake bite; Amy simply readied herself for a intense battle.

Tails was in a dark place his throat hurt like hell, like he had just ingested a full bottle of Red Mountain Hot sauce in one breath but the grievous marks told him the horrible truth; he was dead "not quite, but we were close" came a voice from within the dark "who's there" asked Tails "a friend, let me help; reach out and take my hand" replied the voice, for some reason Tails found himself trusting the unknown person so reaching out a gloved hand at that moment a monstrous claw gripped his hand and pulled him into the darkness his screams echoing through out the darkness.

The heroes tried their best to defeat their insane foe; those that could still fight were holding strong while those that could not; fussed with Cosmo and Sonia insisting that their wounds that were heavily bleeding were nothing but scratches yet nothing they said convinced the two healers who at the moment were trying to restore a collapsed lung that belong to Silver and mend a broken bone that was bursting from Creams right knee; moments earlier the two heroes had called for the rest of the Sonic Heroes as they tended to the wounded they watched the fight below.

Dementia swung her dark blade and grazed the scales of Espio yet still the wound began to run red with blood if not for the wounded he would be able to make a counter-attack but he was to protect with all he could it was then at something caught his eye a small jerk from Tails' body as if were just shocked by lighting; Dementia too noticed this movement as she had stopped her assault all eyes were on the body as it began to shake violently then just like that it stood full of life the cuts across its throat were now clear scars "hey" was all Tails said with a warm smile before his he fell to all fours gasping for air he began to cough up bile and blood the sounds of various bones instantly breaking and reforming in new ways, the heroes looked at the scene with shock first at their friends revival and now at his sudden transformation. Tails retched in pain as at last his transformation came to an end; now he was as large as a Range Rover built with slick muscles he stood on four limbs back arched up, his fur had taken on a blood red colour but based on the blotchy paten the red was blood stains from the transformation, his face was animalistic teeth gleaming as he let out a deep growl however the heroes were focusing on the mass of tails that now waved around in the air instead if two, there were now nine each one as demeaning as the last, fear ran through each hero and Dementia as they looked upon the monster Tails had become; before they could move Tails reared back his head towards the sky and roared so loud that every window within the neighbourhood shattered showering the streets with specks of glass. Yes the heroes and their adversary were indeed afraid for what had become of Tails.

Amy and the dark hedgehog clashed first with fist then with kicks then onto chaos strikes; nothing caused either to flinch they just continued to fight neither showing signs of weakening, rage began to bubble within Amy along with a variety of questions 'who was this hedgehog?' 'how did she know how to match every move Amy made?' the dark hedgehog moved past Amy's defence and kicked towards her head; Amy saw this happening; ducked under the kick and swung her fist towards the hedgehogs stomach it was now down to luck, the blow hit sending its recipient flying across the blank expanse, just as she was recovering she saw Amy charging straight towards her, she was too slow to react and a harsh fist collided with her face; blood sprayed from both her mouth and nose, her eyes watered dulling her sight all she saw was Amy reach down and grab her by the scruff of her neck, sitting on her chest pinning her to the ground Amy raised her balled fist and began to punch the dark hedgehog in the face, blood spraying splashing across the blank floor. Amy simply continued a wicked smile across her face; she was enjoying the relentless assault.

Shadow only just managed to dodge a swipe from Tails' claws, he had not long regained consciousness only to find himself witnessing the horrific transformation of Tails; Shadow glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends still in the fray but to no anvil as his attention was forced back towards Tails as the great beast went to crush him with one of his destructive tails, Shadow sprang from where he stood up to the top of a nearby building however this proved to be in vain as at that moment Tails landed directly in front of him growling ready to kill the black and red hedgehog. Shadow readied himself eagerly awaiting Tails' next move yet it did not come, the two fighters simply stood and stared at each other locked in a vicious stare off, then quicker than the eye could see; Tails shot from his perch claws raised ready to strike down in a mighty arc that would cleave Shadow in two; Shadow just managed to dodge the attack however not before receiving a grievous wound to his arm, blood began to pour down his arm yet he ignored the wound leapt in to the air, drawing his unwounded arm across he readied his Chaos Spear only he was not fast enough as at that moment on of Tails' tails rushed through the air poised as a pike; a short gasp escaped Shadow as he was skewered atop the tail his blood dripping on to Tails who simply purred at the feel of the warm liquid, tossing the body down onto the alleyway floor he turned his attention to the horrified heroes, crouching low he lunched towards them releasing a feral roar at the same time.

Amy screamed in pain as a great throbbing occurred in her head; she knew what had happened Shadow had just died, that was three friends that she had either killed or assisted in killing it was becoming too much for her, the pause in Amy's attack gave the dark hedgehog time to act she punched Amy in the face which caught the pink hedgehog off guard then with all her might she kicked Amy in the chest sending her opponent fumbling off of her dark captive, the dark hedgehog stood and wiped the blood from her face but she did not move instead she spoke "that's better give into your rage your only helping it" this confused Amy; what was this unknown enemy talking about? Who was Amy helping? The dark aura around the hedgehog began to fizzle and falter until it completely evaporated; Amy looked upon her opponent in shock, it was her; Amy's opponent was a dark counterpart of herself "how does it feel to know that even you have a dark side? Sorry about not writing I've been a little busy fighting that monster you keep locked away" Dark's voice now sounded tired and worn her body was tore up with multiple scars all over her face, her right eye was clouded after receiving a odd scar that ran the length of her face, her clothes were a deep pink battle suit but like Dark herself they were tattered falling to shreds; Amy just stood there staring at her dark counterpart "what happened to you?" was all she could ask "you did" was all she said Amy didn't understand so her dark self began to elaborate "when you started to break down, that demon of yours started to act up, she wanted out and what better way than to take over the body of her host. As soon as she started to break free I had to fight her off she wouldn't give up I'll tell you that; hardest damn fight of my life but just as I had her under control you give up you let her take over so now I try to stop you from getting eaten up by her" Amy listened to every word letting every one rest gently on her mind before full absorbing it, questions ran through her head each begging to be asked but only one got its way "what do you mean? 'stop her from eating me'" Dark let out a deep sigh and continued "this little you is the only thing that the demon fears right now if you regain your mind then you regain your body so she's trying to stop you first it was more subtle showing you memories that would confuse or upset you giving her time to strike but now; well see for yourself" Dark raised a pointed finger towards the area behind Amy; there moving like wild animals was the darkness of Amy's mind rushing towards her and her dark self.

Amy stood, shifted her weight and ran but not before grabbing her dark counterpart by the wrist and pulling her with her, they ran for ages and yet the darkness never stopped coming sometimes they would run into memories yet Amy simply ignored them "she's trying to distract you! Pay these visions no heed!" shouted Dark over the screeches of the incoming darkness Amy simply nodded and continued to run. As they ran Amy noticed that the surrounding area was beginning to change from the blank white canvas to a mansion; pictures of places Amy had been to hung along the corridors from Green Hill to The Arc and some were of places she had never seen before yet they seemed familiar, they ran and ran until at last a door came into view it was and wooden made of oak, the two hedgehogs reached it pushed it open neither looking into the room instead they were focused on the creeping darkness this was a mistake; as they entered a tendril of dark energy shot towards them Dark saw it coming and dived in front of it, the sound of spike piercing flesh rang through the hall Amy turned and saw her dark counterpart fall to the floor gasping for air, shock filled her face as she went to help her dark self, tears welled up in her eyes as her new friend spoke through laboured breaths "sorry…Amy looks like…your on your own kid… glad I finally got to meet…you" she stopped for a moment laughed and said "knew…it'd be the death of me" was all she said as her eyes rolled and her breath stopped; Amy just sat there tears in her eyes and at that moment she saw Sonic once again as he passed; Dark and Sonic were the closest friends she had ever known and now because of her they were both dead "ha don't waste your breath sister that Dark Amy was weak even more so than you" came Dementia's voice, rage boiled in Amy she hated this demon so much that no longer would she take its shit, she placed her friend's body on the ground and closed her eyes she then stood and at that moment Dementia stopped laughing genially looked afraid. Amy was enveloped in a silver aura her iris were now a golden amber she started to walk towards Dementia who was in a state of desperation now as she was throwing both memories and dark tendrils towards Amy but they were destroyed before they even reached, Amy approached the demon and as she came close she swung her fist punching the demon square in the jaw; Dementia fell to the ground she was desperate to escape but before she could even move Amy grabbed her around her throat pulling the demon towards her until their faces were inches apart Amy spoke "this is my mind, my body and you will never take control, no matter how far I fall I will always have a guaridan to stop you" at these words Dark Amy's wounds began to heal and as she stood she looked upon her light counterpart with awe "you will forever be locked away within the deepest part of my mind, your power will be mine to command and not yours" at that moment Dementia flipped out she unleashed a burst of dark energy that caused both Amy's to fly backwards, the sudden rush of energy caused Amy's to falter and her silver aura disappeared. She watch as Dementia went on a rampage screaming as if she had just been struck by lightning she fell limp on the floor before she stood and looked at the two Amy's with malice "never again" she paused and then she screamed at the top of her lungs "NEVER AGAIN!" she threw herself at the hedgehogs but the blow never came instead the sound of sword striking sword rang through the air Amy looked up to see Dark holding a mimic of Demnetia's sword, Dark turned her head to Amy and inclind towards a door at the front of the great hall Amy pushed herself from behind Dark and bolted towards the door she looked around to find that Dark had not followed; Amy cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted "Dark come on!" this caused Dementia to turn towards Amy and make a mad dive towards her, at that moment Amy's life flashed before her as her life was about to make a final end "die you bitch!" came Dementia as she raised her sword in the air. At that moment it was over.

Suddenly bursting through the door was a dazzling blue light it stopped short of Dementia who recoiled at the dazzling light almost as if touching it would burn her flesh; Amy just stood there in total disbilef the light let off a warm feeling of familiarity it was warm and kind but also arrogant suddenly eyes wide with shock Amy spoke "Sonic?" the light inclined its head towards the pink hedgehog and then it spoke "Ames get out of here our friends need you" she couldn't move, she didn't want to move here was the hedgehog she had loved and killed she didn't want to lose him again senseing her heistaion the light turned its head towards Dark and said "get her out of here!" Dark did as she was told she spang from where she stood and ran straightline towards Amy who did notice until it was too late as her dark self pushed her through the gap in the door Amy began to fall she looked up through teary eyes to see the light wave and fade but not before saying "good-bye my Rose".

Amy awoke with a strat she was slumped in a alley way that stank of both sweage and blood then she realised she was back in the real world and in her own body she yelped with joy until she remembered "Shadow" she ran to where his body had fell but then horror struck her; she looked around to find that all of the Heroes had been ripped to sherds but instead of crying she walked around her allies most were dead but a few were on the brink of near death, one of those being Cream who had received a deep cut to her chest which was causing her to bleed to death she walked up to her friend and knelt down next to her, Cream looked up and slimed a weak smile "Amy your back" was all she could say before she began to cough up blood violently "sorry… I think this is it… I'll say hi to Sonic for you" Cream fell silent yet Amy still did not weep she stood and clasped her hands together chaos energy began to form.


	5. Chapter 5

Power of the Rose

Authors Note: Hey guys I know I've been gone for a long time, I have a very short attention span but I want you to know that I'm back for good now I now I've said this before but I will update more often. Thanks guys.

The alley-way began to glow first with a dull pink, then bright red until it was gleaming with a vibrant rose red, the light originated from Amy who stood still as a statue; legs planted firmly on the ground, hands clasped firmly together, eyes closed as she mumbled something in a hushed to the gathering onlookers she appeared to be praying but this was not the case. Amy continued to speak the names of her fallen friends, she was focusing on her task that she failed to hear the people behind her offer their condolences, right now all she cared about was memorising her friends as they were, the task was time consuming but she had to get every detail right or something might go wrong and that would be a problem.

"_I'm so sorry…please forgive me" the thoughts of regret filled Tails, he had just killed the people he had considered family but hope filled him as he knew it would only be moment before the Kyubbi consumed the Kitsune and he would die leaving the hate filled entity that had taken control of his body, but for now he had to fight it, he had to get his body away from the city._

Amy inhaled and opened her eyes; for a moment they appeared as brilliant gold before returning to shining emerald green, she clutched her hands close to her chest; she did not want to see what she had created but her friends needed this to work so she opened her hands and looked down with bated breath; their laying against her palm was a single seed, there was nothing remarkable about the seed except for the slight glow that it let off but what it was meant for was far from ordinary. Amy walked towards the centre of the destruction caused by both Dementia and Tails; she looked around ensuring she could see the bodies of all her friends, she could feel the eyes of the bystanders following her every movement but she cared little as she knelt down and placed the seed in a small crack that one of Tails' tails had caused, the darkness of the hole engulfed the seed and hid it from sight. Amy stood there for a few seconds expecting the seed to burst to life, she was not the only one; everyone of the onlookers held their breath waiting for something but when nothing did some began to weep for the lose of their heroes once again. Amy was undeterred she approached the seeds resting place; she just stood there looking down into the darkness, suddenly she slammed her palms flat against the ground and began to funnel her chaos energy into the seed, for the first few minutes nothing happened but then when Amy began to feel weary; the seed sprang too life: at first a sprout, then a flowerless rose stem and then it bloomed: the scent of the flower was that of spring time meadows, the sight of the flower instilled a sense of joy and hope to all that saw it and amazingly the rose gave off a sound; it was gentle and happy to all that heard it all the sorrow faded away, Amy continued to funnel chaos energy into the small plant and soon glowing green roots began to run through the ground and towards each of the heroes.

"_I have to_ _keep fighting I won't let anyone else be hurt by this thing, and if that means we both have to die, then_ _so be it". Tails was still running at great speed towards the outer part of the city, any person that saw the monstrous fox run past shirked in dismay but Tails cared little he had only one goal. Death._

The pain was unbearable, Amy crouched there funnelling all her chaos energy into the rose and its spreading roots, she had to focus; if she funnelled too much then she would burn out before she could heal them, however is she funnelled too little then they would remain as they were and she would not allow that to happen. Soon her pain was worth it as the roots burst through the ground and instantly turned to large rose bushes; yet her work was not done as the plants remained bare of any flora, the throbbing pain in her head was now so intense that she thought that her head was going to split apart and she was sure she was hearing things; it was a small voice that made her doubt herself; _"you can't save them", "leave them, only death awaits you if you continue", "fool, let them rest", "they will hate you its your fault" _. Amy found tears streaming down her face as the voices began to ebb away at her resolve, they were right she had caused all this; she had killed Sonic, which drove her to Dementia which caused Tails to become a monster, her friends would forever hate her but what if they never came back? Then she would have to face them "don't do it Ames, they need you!" shock crippled Amy; she had heard Sonic, she looked around and saw someone running away, had it been Sonic? But that wasn't possible for moment she was tempted to run after them but her mind was pulled back to her work.

She looked over her shoulder to see that the people that had gathered to mourn the mass death now looked on with rising hope but Amy knew that she couldn't keep this up, she was starving, thirsty and exhausted; she had never had to use this much of her chaos energy before the experience was daunting and deadly. "look!" came the voice of an onlooker; Amy turned her head in response and saw that all the rose bushes had now fully bloomed, surprised hope filled Amy as she began to pool more energy into the single rose she had been nurturing, what seemed like hour passed before she could take it no longer her energy stopped flowing, she had none left to give and she had failed, she began to shake at first from exhaustion then from her quieted sobs, tightly gripped the ground as tears fell from her face but then they stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned her head to see Shadow looking down at her with his usual snide smile; she laughed once out of shocked joy and then her vision blurred and her world went dark.

_Tails stopped dead in his tracks, he had gained control of his body again but could not find a way to revert to his former self not that it mattered he had to stay away from the city, what had caused him to stop was a strange feeling that his friends were…alive? A sense of joy washed over him at least his friends had survived somehow but then he felt a wave of chaos energy it was not behind him but in front? He turned to face an unknown person, she was clearly female by her build but her face was covered by an ocean blue helm shaped as the closed maw of a shark, similar to her helm she was donned in an armour of ocean blue but oddly it seemed to shift and move like the waves of the sea, in her left hand she held a spear: it was a simple steel tipped spear but sight of it caused the Kyubbi to become restless and begin to fight for control once again but before Tails could fight back the stranger spoke "I'm sorry young one but he still has need of the heroes, you included. Submit now I have no wish to fight you" but the Kyubbi would not allow surrender and instantly sent Tails' consciences deep within and lunged at the warrior._

Amy's eyes opened slowly at first, she believed the bright light shining in her eyes to be sun but when she felt no warmth she realised that someone was healing her, she looked down and saw a mess of purple fur kneeling next to her she realised that it was Sonia she was alive then that meant Shadow was alive too she hadn't dreamed it, questions flooded her mind like:_ Had she revived them all? Are they mad at her? Is Tails still a monster? _But when she tried to ask them she found she couldn't speak, nor could she hear anything or feel the ground beneath her for which she was grateful; she remained there for a moment trapped in her own thoughts until the pain that caused her body to ach and her head to throb began to recede and relief began to replace it, Amy watched as both Sonia and Cosmo conversed about something but she could not know what she still could not hear anything, she decided to believe that Rouge had placed a Silence Charm on her; Amy hated that. Rouge only used her charms when a job was beyond her normal skill something the bat hated to admit but Amy knew how to break them but when she tried to channel her chaos energy her body was suddenly rushed with a burning sensation, she then remembered that she had no energy to give after using her revival technique; it then came to her that she had yet to name her new ability she decided on _Rose Garden _the warm familiar feeling washed over her as she knew if she needed to use the technique ever again it would not be so costly.

Amy found it odd that none of her friends had yet responded to her wide open eyes but she then realised that she was looking out through her minds eye not her physical eyes, she looked around to find herself once again within the great hall that she had used to escape the control of the demon Dementia, but something was different she looked around and saw both Dementia and Dark speaking to each other, she was confused just moments ago they hated each other but then they surprised her when they turned to face her and their eyes were locked on her, before she could even move they were on her hugging her deeply but the action caused Amy pain, she screamed and in response her Piko-piko hammer summoned in her hand but before she could even attempt to pry herself free with the weapon it was swallowed by dark chaos energy and was shattered. A single tear was shed for the hammer before her she fell back with both Dementia and Dark still holding on to her tightly. They fell deep in the dark before light returned and Amy once again saw her friends.

Amy's eyes shot open which caused both Sonia and Cosmo to fall back startled, they stared at the pink hedgehog in shock, Amy believed it was because of how easily she had broke Rouge's Silence Charm _"wait how did I break it that easily?" _Amy wondered, she them looked around at all her friends grinning like an idiot but she was just too happy the heroes were whole again… well nearly. "Amy is that you?" Came Cream's voice it was confused which also confused Amy "of course it's me Cream" shock ran shot clear across Amy as she heard her voice; it was not hers, she looked around for anything to spot herself, she saw a mostly intact window and what she saw shocked her to her very core.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Us

Author's Note: I finally understood some advise from a reader about a few things. Thanks Kitty. Anyway enjoy and its good to be back.

Amy just stood there shocked by her appearance: no longer did she appear as the young hedgehog girl that she and her friends had known but a mixture of her three selves, her face was still hers but was mixed with a slight anger that she accounted towards Dark, while her eyes were now piercing amber which made her face seem more intimidating, she appeared older now she looked eighteen no longer fifteen, her body had gained the curves that complemented her very well no doubt this was Dark's doing or maybe Dementia but she had to admit she liked it, even her hair had changed; it was longer stopping in the middle of her back, her right eye was covered by her hair which had changed colour it was black as Dementia's fur, the thought made Amy shudder that Dementia had altered her appearance.

Oddly her clothes had changed no longer wearing her usual red dress with white trim; instead she was wearing a pink combat suit which she noticed had the attention of most of the male heroes the thought of them staring at her made suddenly become conscious of how tight fitting the suit actually was a sudden collective of slaps sounded as each of the males received a slap from the female heroes, Amy laughed at the cries of pain that followed but them her face turned stern as she turned towards her team.

"Cream. Cheese, Big, stop quaking at me and get over here" Amy liked her new voice it was sultry and commanding like a fusion of Blaze and Rouge; her team-mates walked towards and for a moment just stood there in silence but then they burst out in joyous laughter and hugged each other Big however scooped them up in his massive, powerful arms and hugged the two girls tightly.

"Big…your…crushing…us" Cream managed to wheeze out after hearing this the purple cat placed them gently down on the ground and each hero came towards Amy to welcome her back.

After all the heart-felt hello's were over and done with Shadow walked into the centre of the alley-way and addressed the gathered heroes.

"We all know what we must do, Tails may be our friend but in this state he will be a danger to all of Earth and if he reaches the Master Emerald then he will endanger Mobius also, we will spread out in teams and search for him; Knuckles you will move with my team, Sonia and Cosmo you two will move with Silver and Blaze. If you find him do not engage him, contact team leaders and wait for re-enforcements. This is our most dangerous mission yet, we have to turn on a comrade, if it comes to it we may have to kill him. Good luck Heroes".

Amy's team headed towards the south-west, the direction of the Green Hills and towards Sonic's grave… Sonic's grave Amy began to wonder if what she had done was all a lie? Had she really killed him? These past few moments had made her doubt Sonic's death but with all that was currently happening she decided against discussing it with her team-mates for the moment.

"Team Rose, come in" came Espio's voice of Amy's head set, she placed her index and middle finger on the intercom button in her ear and replied.

"Amy here, go Espio" Amy replied over her ear piece.

"We have visual confirmation that Tails is heading towards the Green Hills, through why we don't know".

"Thanks Espio" she removed her fingers from the button and turned towards her team-mates "Espio just confirmed it, Tails is heading in this direction, Cream fly ahead and scout if you see Tails inform me right away, got it?"

"Sure thing Amy" replied the young bunny as she began to flap her long ears lifting her off the ground and into full flight.

Amy turned towards Big and said "Big send Froggy down stream and use him as a guide to find Tails, ok?" The large cat just nodded in agreement and reached behind his back and removed a small whistle carved from wood and shaped like a little green frog with a long pointed tail, Big placed the whistle to his lips and blew on it; no sound followed instead the ground began to shake as if a giant was walking towards the two heroes, Amy was at first concerned but that was replaced with shock when she saw the giant green frog with a pointed tail moving towards them, Amy stumbled back as the frog landed just a few feet "RIBBIT!" said the frog as it looked down at the pink hedgehog.

"Is that Froggy?! What have you been feeding him?!" Amy asked barely able to get to her feet.

Big just looked at Froggy who in part looked at him "why do you ask?"

Amy just sighed, her head swung down as she did "never mind, just don't leave the water if you find Tails" Big just saluted and guided the giant frog to the water, who jumped into the stream and allowed Big to step on him and use him as a boat. Amy watched as both the huge cat and frog sailed down the stream and towards the falls, Amy was amazed when she saw Froggy jump into the air and over falls, she then turned to face the rising hills and low plains a sinister smile plastered across her face as she said "time to see what we can really do" black chaos energy began to run through her body, for a moment he fur shimmered black and then she ran but as soon as her foot hit the ground she vanished and appeared at the base of a nearby tree, stood within its shadow; she looked around and saw that she was now at the bottom of water falls next to the one Big and Froggy had leaped off, she grinned at her achievement she then turned and continued on in the same way.

Minutes passed before Amy appeared once again this time in the shadow of a large boulder, she placed her hands on her knees and gasped to regain oxygen using the Shadow Sprint technique drained her quickly.

"Not giving up all ready are you?" asked the shrouded figure leaning against the jagged stone, Amy felt nothing but annoyance for the presence as she knew it better than anyone.

"Shut up Dementia" the command was filled with spite and venom that made the demon chuckle as she stepped from her leaning position and into the sun; her appearance was identical to Amy's except her fur was now coloured blood red instead of black, her eyes were emerald green like Amy's once were, her bangs over her right were the same as Amy's in colour and all except for a single streak of red running down the centre, her smile was cocky even as she began to speak.

"You'd think that you would be more grateful for the both the new body and new powers".

"I believe she has more than just you to thank, Dementia" came a calm yet threatening voice from atop the rock, Amy looked up to see another version of herself; this was Dark Amanda as she wished to call herself, her fur was as black as the moonless midnight, her eyes were black with red iris, her bangs were the same colour as Amy's fur which gave the hedgehog more of a punk rocker look then anything else. She was sat cross legged on top of the boulder her sword sheathed in its scabbard was laid across her lap, she looked at peace with everything except Dementia, "you seem to forget that it was my idea to grant her our collective powers, not yours".

"Well well, why don't you go slit your neck with that shiny sword of yours, then I can have Amy. All. To. My. Self" replied Dementia as she tapped Amy on the shoulder in time with each word.

Her reaction clearly annoyed Amy's dark counterpart who drew her sword and sprang from her perch holding the blade to the demon's throat "you think I would trust both hers and my self being to you. You void spawn reject" spat Dark through gritted teeth. Dementia took the bait and pushed Amanda away from her and sprang like a cat shadowed claws forming over her out-stretched hands.

Before the two hedgehogs could even get close to each other Amy was in between them both preventing either from moving past her when she spoke, she spoke with a resolve she did not know she possessed "enough both of you! Its bad enough that you two fight in my head let alone out here now".

"You don't know it but we have you to thank for that Amy-kins" Dementia's remark received nothing more than an annoyed grunt and a rolling of the eyes from Amy. Amy just turned to face her demon self and said "I don't care right now, all I know is that Tails needs our help, so shut up the both of you and focus. Have I made myself clear"?

Dementia made a mocking salute before she faded out of sight as if she had never been there. Dark however remained she stood there for moment deep in thought and the with a nod of her head she looked towards Amy with a look of certainty about her "here you'll need this" was all she said as she sheathed her sword and handed it to Amy, the pink hedgehog was confused by the action and simply asked "why?"

"Because we had to destroy the hammer and the Piko-blade, think of them as an anchor to your old self before you made the wish to be older" Amy had nearly forgotten the wish she made back when she was a member of the resistance with Sonic, Sally and Tails trying to stop Dr Robotnic from taking over Mobius; she shook her head and took the blade from her dark self a little sad for the loss of her Piko-piko hammer.

As soon as the blade passed into her hand it changed: the pommel and guard were vine green, the guard was adorned with sharp spikes that resembled rose thorns, the scabbard was of similar design to the pommel, as she un-sheathed the blade she was amazed at the design: it appeared as an old designed katana, the blade was serrated on the reverse side of the blade while the other side was smooth sharp steel, both sides of the blade were dyed rose red. Amy had never seen a blade so beautiful before, as she sheathed the blade she heard its name in the sound it made _Rose Blade,_ she believed it fit perfectly for the sword was both beautiful yet deadly, she smiled at the gift and thanked her dark self who nodded and then faded out of sight.

Amy was grateful for the cold, crisp night air that the rising hills permitted it stopped her from feeling tired that running in the blazing sun did, she stopped on the top of high rising hill a little concerned that she had heard nothing from either of her team-mates or the other heroes, she began to wonder if maybe Tails had fled in a new direction, perhaps towards the Mystic Ruins or maybe towards the Emerald Coast, Amy was about to call in the team when in the distance she heard it; off in the distance came an agonizing roar that could only belong to the transformed kitsune, but what had hurt him so much she did not relish meeting. She took off in the direction Shadow Sprinting every so often in order to prevent from losing him, she had to help him, she refused to lose another friend.

Amy stopped and stared both in amazement and horror; the once adorable little kitsune was now a full blown monster there was nothing left of the kitsune she once called friend but then she noticed something; Tails was fighting someone and they were winning she was about to sprint down there when she remembered what Shadow had told them, so placing her index finger on the button of her ear piece "heroes this is team leader Amy, I've spotted Tails, triggering chaos began now" she took her finger off the button and pointed her hand towards the sky chaos energy shot out of her open palm, the ball let off a brilliant pink light that lit up the nearby hills.

It didn't take long for the rest of the heroes to show arrive, most of them were trying to gather around without being sat by the giant frog that was standing near his friend Big, Amy was stood away from the crowd watching the battle between Tails and the unknown assailant she failed to notice Shadow approach and stand next to her "what you did back there, you have my thanks"

"I'm sorry, if I was stronger I wouldn't have fallen like that, it was stupid" Amy's reply wasn't full of self pity; instead it was full of anger "he wouldn't have let that happen, he would have made it all better, but I guess it is my fault he's gone"

Shadow watched as Amy just stood there stuck to that spot, no longer did she weep when she spoke of Sonic it sounded more like she was talking about some kind of personal failure "he wouldn't want you to blame yourself"

His statement was cut short when a hand slapped him hard across the face, Shadow barely nudged at the attack, instead he was stunned, Amy had never acted like this "don't say stupid shit like that" she paused looking up at the shocked hedgehog she felt only annoyance for his comment not anger she then continued "who else should I blame; it was my blade that pierced his heart not yours, its my fault deal with it" she turned her attention back towards the battle completely ignoring the still stunned hedgehog.

Shadow just watched Amy in complete confusion; this was definitely not the same Amy who had remained silent after _his_ death, this was someone new someone who had gained both his respect and his concern he turned to walk away but stopped to turn his head and say "grief and anger are two paths you don't not wish to travel Amy Rose" with those words he began to walk away.

"I guess you didn't love Maria as much as I loved him then, huh _Faker_" those words hit home as Shadow stopped dead in his tracks he was about to remark back but thought better of it he just heard Amy say "thought as much".

Amy watched as the battle unfold below, she watched as Tails was slashed clean across the face sending a spray of blood onto the ground, she flinched as she witnessed this and when the attacker stabbed their spear clean into the fox's foot who roared in pain, suddenly a strong wind picked up and buffed hard against Amy "help him!". Eyes wide with shock Amy was sure this time she had heard Sonic.

"SONIC!" shouted Amy as she looked around and then drawing her sword she ran head long down the hill towards the ensuing the battle "never again" was she said as she neared the battle.

Shadow turned to glance at Amy after hearing her shout what he believed to be Sonic's name, only to see her start running towards the battle, eyes wide with panic he stepped forward without thinking she shouted "Amy! Don't!" It was too late.

**Really had to think about the ending, again sorry for the long wait, Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

A Twisted Victory

"Amy! Don't!" Amy had heard Shadow shout towards her but she didn't pay it any attention, she had heard Sonic that was as all she cared about, he wanted her to help Tails, she knew that the fight would likely be an intense one but she cared little because whoever the being fighting Tails was they clearly meant him harm and she would not allow another to die because of her mistake.

Shadow watched with pure fear as Amy went headlong towards the battle, he was frozen to the spot, he couldn't speak, couldn't move, he couldn't even think. Why was Amy running towards what could only lead to her death? He had to do something, he turned to face the heroes who were equally shocked watching Amy, they looked to him for orders but he couldn't; the cold fact was that if they all ran into battle then they would surely die once again.

Blood pumping, heart racing and skin crawling; Amy knew the tell tale signs of an eager warrior but also she felt no fear which she found odd, normally she was afraid when she faced an enemy of these proportions both in size and power but instead she felt came, ready for the battle.

"Shadow! Snap out of it!" bellowed Rouge as she stormed towards the black hedgehog and snapped her fingers in front his eyes, these caused the hedgehog to blink and shake his head "we can't just leave her to fight Tails by herself" Rouge wasn't alone in her opinion as Shadow looked over to see the Heroes each getting their selves ready for battle.

"We could all die Rouge" he paused for a moment to allow the bat to absorb that information when she went to speak however Shadow cut her off "Amy's not thinking clearly, she won't let go of what happened, it clouds her judgement and makes her dangerous to both herself and to those around her, I have to make the right call but I don't know what that is" his words were sincere he was truly lost at what to do it made Rouge see the black hedgehog in a new light for once he wasn't cold and calculating but worried about what his decision would bring. Rouge smiled not even meaning to, this was a Shadow she liked more than the old one.

"Then let us make the decision for you." Was all Rouge said as she placed a reassuring hand on the hedgehogs shoulder who she turned to face the Heroes, each looking down towards the bat and hedgehog with a look of sheer determination on their faces "they both need us Shadow, let us help our lost friends".

Shadow looked towards his team-mate and friend and nodded, he then turned to face the heroes gathered atop the nearby hill "what are you all doing standing around staring at!? Move it!" he shouted pointing his palm towards the massive battle with only a small pink dot moving towards it, despite the tone of his voice the heroes did not scowl or flinch instead they moved in perfect unison in their teams and head straight for the battle at the bottom of the hill `Chaos I hope this is the right choice` thought Shadow as he and his team began to follow.

Amy heard the battle cry behind her as the Heroes began to charge towards, her eyes wide with shock, they had no chance against the monstrous fox and skilled knight so she stopped dead in her tracks, guilt began to rise in her chest as she considered what she was to do, but it was the only way to keep her friends save from their inevitable demise if they continued "forgive me" was all she said; she began to focus chaos energy into her blade, at first it was pink, bright and warm but then it changed colour: first red, then purple and finally black as the night its self, she turned at blinding speeds and imbedded the blade deep into the ground, the negative chaos erupted from the small hole and began to spread out at a slow pace.

At first Shadow was glad Amy had stopped after hearing the Heroes let out a great cry to signal their movement, however that soon turned to dread when he saw Amy's sword begin to glow with chaos and when she slammed it deep into the ground and the energy erupted he stumbled giving up hope of reaching the battle in time before the bubble closed, but he shook it off and looked towards the rest of the Heroes expecting them to stop, instead those that controlled the light essence began to ready their abilities he felt that same flicker of hope rekindle and watched as they each unleashed them at the black bubble.

"Sol's light!" Shouted Blaze as she unleashed a brilliant purple flame from her open palms, the heat searing the grass under-foot.

"Light cutter!" Shouted Shade as she slashed her leech blades in a crisscross x-shape, the arcs appeared small at first but as they got further away from her they began to expand, this would have to cause damage to the halfway closed bubble.

"Eruption!" Bellowed Knuckles as he slammed his fist into the ground, instantly lava spewed forth and quickly flowing towards the black bubble, he smirked at his attack as he watched molten rock flowing like a wave of destruction.

"Psycho-Spear!" Shouted Silver as he gathered his energy into the form of an lance before he sent his palm forward sending the weapon flying toward the still growing bubble when it was half way he slammed his palm shut, his fur lit up as the blue aura shone bright; in response the lance shattered into hundreds of small spear tips that flew towards the bubble.

Many more light techniques flew towards both her and her shield but she did not falter instead she threw up her left hand that hummed with black chaos, in response a demonic claw sprang from the near closed shield, swept in a large arc blocking each of the attacks dead in their tracks, Amy smiled and pulled her hand back and focused on the bubble however her lapse of concentration had caused the barrier to recede now once again at the halfway point, Amy cursed under her breath and focused once more on her blade "no more distractions" she thought blocking out the sound of both the battle and the approaching heroes.

"It worked!" shouted Shadow as he saw the barrier begin to fall back to halfway point, he placed a finger on his ear piece "now's our chance, pick up the pace and we will breech the barrier" with those words he saw the heroes focus energy to their feet which caused them to speed up if only a sight amount, he however clicked his heels together and instantly his boots activated, he felt a hand slip into his and looked round to see Rouge and Omega ready to move with him, he sent a slight smile towards his friends before he shot off, only Espio and Blaze keeping pace with him, he had decided that he would not allow Amy to cause more pain to the people he had come to care about.

Amy saw Shadow, Blaze and Espio speeding towards her "no! I need more time" she thought, she needed to delay them if only for a moment suddenly she felt someone standing over her; before she could look to see who it was they jumped over her and out of the bubble.

"I'll handle them, you keep going, got it?" The person was Dark, as she landed on the ground she drew her sword and charged towards the fast approaching heroes.

Shadow knew the others had seen it, Amy had split into two but newly appeared Amy looked like a darker version of the pink hedgehog and something about this entity caused his blood to chill as the approaching evil approached "fear is good when you face an opponent of your equal, Shadow the Hedgehog" came the entity's voice before she continued she placed the blade in her hand to her side and bowed in respect "I am eager to face you, please I am Dark Amanda" with that said she launched from where she stood, aiming her sword into a charge, Shadow readied himself for battle eager to test this new opponent.

Amy watched as the three teams fought against her dark self, the way the dark girl moved; it was like watching the wind blowing through the grass, never too strong and never too soft, she was both power and grace, suddenly she felt a pain at the back of her head but no one was stood behind or near to her, a voice then rang in her head "pay attention idiot, it's already hard enough keeping this thing up without that blade carrying weirdo helping out" it was Dementia and she was funnelling her energy into the blade aiding Amy in forming the protective sphere. Amy looked up to see that the bubble was nearly closed she sighed with relief she would be able to focus her attention on her transformed friend when she was sure the rest were save.

Tails roared as he noticed the enclosing barrier around he knew that he would be trapped if it fully closed, but he could not take his mind off of his attacker; she was clearly skilled because he had already received several vicious wounds already but if he didn't hold back then his darker side would take control once again and that would be bad especially so now that Amy was on the battle field, he had to stop so many things that it left him with a headache or that could be his Kyubbi he didn't know, so doing all he could he infused two of his tails with chaos and shot them towards the small hole, their form changed into demonic claws as they gripped the edges of the closing hole forcing it to slowly open.

Amy screamed out as she felt the demonic claws clasp the closing bubble, what ever was powering Tails it was pure evil she wondered if maybe Tails harboured a demon similar to her, but put the thoughts aside to focus on the final part of closing the sphere, she growled at what she did next "Dementia distract him, do not kill him" a wave rushed through as she felt he soul separate once again and she looked up to see the crazed eyes of her inner demon gleaming at the chance for battle.

"ah, can't I take one tail as a souvenir, pretty please" asked the demon giving Amy a little pout, but the glare she received told her the answer she huffed in annoyance and stuck out her bottom in childish pout "fine, spoil sport" she turned back to face the demon fox her eyes once again crazed "this is gonna be fun" she said as she said calling out her maddened blade.

Tails only just managed to dodge the swipe for his face as a blood red version of Amy appeared in front of him swinging her jet black blade in a wide arc, as soon as he moved she was once again on him this time she went for his right front leg but he was quick enough to get away with only a small lick of a wound but it was enough for him to hesitate putting full weight onto it but this hesitation was ill placed as the demonic Amy appeared right in front of him, with a crazed laugh she punched Tails square in the face a spray of blood following the fox as he landed five feet from where he had previously been standing.

"Aw what's the matter little fox, getting tired?" Dementia said in a mocking tone; Tails in response stood and growled eyes glaring daggers at the demon hedgehog, who simply bowed low and blew the fox a kiss before laughing manically and rushing towards the fox at breakneck speeds then she vanished into the shadows. Tails stood on alert; he couldn't see the hedgehog but he knew she was still around, suddenly Tails let out a roar of pure agony as Dementia reappeared and stabbed Tails in his left back ankle, then three more appeared and each stabbed him in his three other legs pinning the fox to the spot, a fifth Dementia appeared but this was the original she looked towards the pinned the fox with a sultry look and raised her blade level to her mouth licking the blade slightly before walking towards the fox intent on the kill.

"Never. Ever. Touch. Mania. Ever. Again" she said as she got face level with the demon fox pointing the blade towards the fox's face who simply snapped at the black blade, Dementia sneered and faster than anyone could see she swiped the blade clean across the fox's face; blood and spittle followed the movement as Tails whimpered in pain "learn to respect your betters beast" she said before she raised the blade the monstrous fox's throat her manic smile still plastered "die".

Amy watched in horror as her demon self went to kill her friend, she wanted to move but her focus had to remain on the barrier but then with sudden rush of relief she looked up to see the sphere close as she turned she saw Dark fade from her battle with Shadow and the others only for him to run up towards where Amy stood on the other side black bubble looked at her eyes full of determination "Amy, don't so this, you will only die if you face him alone" his voice may have been muffled but his words rang clear in Amy's mind.

Amy began to walk away pulling her sword out of the ground with the action the bubble became as solid as diamond, Amy stopped and turned head slightly her amber eyes shining in the dark of the night "forgive me, but I have to help him". With those word she leapt into a sprint sword held across her body when she came closer to her demon self she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the blue knight standing behind Dementia holding her spear to the demons head.

"Walk away now demon I have no quarrel with you only the hero you threaten" her voice was calm and mesmerising it reminded Amy of the lapping of gentle waves on a calm ocean, Dementia seemed unimpressed as she scoffed before turning her whole body blade ready to cut through the blue knight like ripe fruit.

Movement faster than the eye could see found Dementia gasping for end as she was suspended high in the air decorating the knights spear; black blood dripping down the shaft the look on Dementia face was pure shock but not fear but she looked towards Amy when she heard the pink hedgehog snap her fingers with that the demon hedgehog disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, reappearing next to Amy holding her blade Mania over her shoulder "sorry about that had to draw out our true foe" she said her voice calm yet still with a hint of deep madness "shall we sisters?" she asked lowering her sword to her side waiting for Amy's command.

"Go" Amy said her voice just over a whisper as her and her two counterparts took sprang into action, they ran side by side running with their blades held at preferred angles: Dementia holding the blade to her side the tip scraping against the grass leaving behind a line in the up-pulled mud, Dark held her blade in a reverse style acting more like a guard than a weapon, Amy held the blade with both hand giving the blade more force when used in combat, when they neared the knight they split paths eventually surrounding her, she watched each Amy with deadly focus "Now!" she turned to see Amy stood in front of her blade poised to strike.

The jumped high into the air dodging the pink hedgehog only for her red and black counterparts to appear level with her but neither had the chance to strike as the blue knight vanished in a cold mist only to appear behind Amy, the blow came quick as knight and warrior met each others weapon with equal strength but Amy began to feel something was off… the knight was holding back yet she didn't seem to care.

"You are well trained, Rose-clan but I'm afraid that I was tasked with securing the demon that your friend has become" Amy picked up on the sorrow in the knights voice when she mentioned Tails "please stand down and allow me to complete my task, I prefer not to fight if it can be avoided" Amy just sneered at the knights last comment.

"No, you mean him harm and I won't allow anyone else I care for to suffer anymore" she looked into the visor and was sure that the knights eyes were focused on the still pinned fox, Amy kept their weapons locked but all the time that they were at the stalemate her darker halves were creeping behind the knight waiting for their chance but it was ruined when Tails let loose a bellowing roar which caused the knight to turn her head in his direction spotting the two hedgehogs with few options they charged, using Shadow Sprint to close the distance when they were within range they stuck only for the blows to be blocked by the knights spear.

Each aspect of Amy was stuck in a deadlock with the clearly skilled; they held their ground before the knight began to put more pressure into her stance which caused the three hedgehogs to jump back quickly Shadow Sprinting away from the knights follow up attack, they appeared several feet away from the knight but each clutched a bleeding wound: Amy on her left leg, Dementia her left eye and Dark clutching her side blood creeping through her fingers, panting Amy spoke "we can't beat her like this, we have no choice" she turned her head towards Dementia who was healing her eye with chaos she looked at Amy with her good eye instantly understood what she was going to ask.

Dementia gave a slight nod and with the movement walked in front of the pink and black hedgehogs lowering her blade to her side ready for the fight once again, Amy and Dark held their blades close to their faces the metal reflecting their image back, they began to glow both weapon and wielder as the latter began to funnel their entire pools of chaos energy into the blades, it didn't take long before it was done and with a sudden rush of emotion the two hedgehogs eyes snapped open an insane look about them. They spoke in perfect unison their voices maddened "Dance of the Blood Rose: Insanity!".

They took off like a shot with Dementia leading the others, then with precise timing they leapt into the air, they landed in a perfect triangle: three feet apart and three feet away from the knight, they pounced. The knight was ready or so she thought; she went to block a high attack from Dementia and Dark but failed to spot Amy landing seconds earlier as the hilt of her sword slammed into the knights stomach she gasped as all the air in her lungs escaped, before she could regain her composure Dark appeared in front of her, the knights eyes went wide with shock before the dark hedgehog knee shot up aimed for the knights chin; the blow sending the knight into the sky.

The knight regained herself while in the air but when she about head back to the ground when she felt hand clasp onto the back of her helm she turned slightly to see Dementia; a sadistic grin set on her face, she leaned in close and whispered "die". Chaos began to form in her palm burning the captured helm slightly, it continued to intensify but suddenly stopped "Demon Cannon!" as soon as the it was called a of blast pure red chaos shot from Dementia's open palm flashing towards the ground, the knight was caught in the centre of the blast and was forced to the ground with a barely audible scream.

Shadow watched in horror as Amy and her companions fought a losing battle with the blue knight and when suddenly they changed to a group of insane fighters he had to wonder if maybe Sonic's death had changed Amy in more ways than he originally believed, what had Amy become?

The knight lay motionless in the smoking crater, she was alive Amy could tell that much; she had regained her senses after Dementia had unleashed her Demon Cannon the technique has drained the red hedgehog that right now she was sat on the grass trying to meditate next to Amanda to no anvil as the demon was restless and would often start to sing in an unknown language, she looked the knight over to ensure she was unconscious before turning her attention to Tails.

He was still pinned to the ground only it was by green vines that Amy could guess belonged to Cosmo who must have been helping them through out the fight with the blue knight, Tails snarled at Amy as she began to walk towards him, her face was blank, eyes and all, "were not done yet Amy" the voice came from the crater, Amy turned, eyes still blank, to see the knight standing on the edge, she was not as bad as she had seemed the largest wound came from a burn covering the left cheek of her face but beyond that nothing else was visible, her leg may have been hurt as she was using her spear as a support but Amy knew better then to assume this would stop her, the knight looked up her eyes still calm but suddenly a line appeared down her helm, it began to spread before the helm shattered, revealing the knights face.

Her helm destroyed, Amy finally got to see her opponents face, she was unsurprised to see a vixen staring at her but what did surprise her was that the vixen was a near match to Tails: her facial structure was similar with a few differences like her snout was longer with a light brown nose instead of black, her eyes were smaller and seemed to hide something but they were blue just like Tails', she must have been in her thirties, her fur was a light blue with a purple tint, though just like Tails her hair hung in messy bangs, she had a subtle beauty unlike that of Rouge's. "I have to end this, please forgive me master" her voice was filled with sorrow as her weapon began to glow "Atlantis".

Ocean blue light began to flow from the knights weapon, the light flooded the hills and dwarfed the light of the moon, the light was so intense that the three hedgehogs were forced to cover their eyes and those on the outside turned their heads to avoid the centre of the light. The light began to pull back towards the spear before it completely vanished, the weapon pulsed with energy before it began to change: the wooden shaft became was now a deep blue coral, the spear tip now made of ebony and appeared as the spire of a unknown castle, water from the air and the earth gathered around the weapon in small droplets. The knight spun the weapon around her whole body before slamming the butt of the shaft in the ground, she looked towards Amy; eyes glowing with power "witness the power of a Knight of Chaos"

Words spoken the knight lunged moving with speed not even Sonic wouldn't have been able to match, before Amy could even match the spear butt slammed into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying towards the edge of the protective sphere, before she hit the solid wall Amy spun herself around and land into a skidding halt, she stood up only to come face to face with knight once again, this time Amy was ready as she blocked the clenched fist heading for her head and pushed the vixen away however it was a small yet short victory as the knight again turned to attack this time with the blade of the spear, Amy could block, couldn't dodge; she simply closed her eyes awaiting the sharp pain and the sour taste of blood but instead felt nothing except blood splatter against her face, she opened her eyes to see what had stopped her death.

Arms spread wide, body stood stiff, was the blood red hedgehog Dementia; she looked defiant in the eyes of the knight her smile still cocky before she coughed; blood following saliva yet she remained still not giving the knight any satisfaction instead she gripped the shaft of the spear to stop the knight from moving it any more, she turned her head to look Amy in the eyes and said "what? Didn't think I'd let you die did you?" she laughed before she began to fade "great back in your head for awhile, try not to have too much fun without 'kay" with said she faded out of sight.

The knight didn't seem fazed by the sacrifice and instantly moved to attack Amy once again but the spear was blocked this time by Dark's weapon "face me knight, not her" Dark's eyes were focused she saw nothing but the knight, as such she failed to notice the blade like tail moving towards.

The sound of pierced flesh sang in Amy's ears as she watched her dark counterpart being impaled by the blood covered appendige, it was the only sound that she could hear, not the shocked gasp of Dark, nor the sound of a spear arching towards her, the blow hit; Amy felt her flesh being torn by the ebony point but she couldn't react she knew one thing she had…lost.

Amy hit the ground with a thud, she still lived as she could feel the pain of her shredded flesh, she could hear the cries of her friends as her sphere began to fall as they ran towards her, but she would not allow them to fight her battles once again, she began to rise her body screamed in defiance but she refused to listen, she faced the knight, drawing her sword from it's sheathe, placing her left hand on her right shoulder to try and stop enough blood so she could get a proper grip on her sword, levelling her blade she began to run towards the knight rushing past her friends "I refuse to let you win" she thought as she ran towards the knight, her amber eyes burning with determination.

The knight saw the pink hegdehog running towards and narrowing her eyes in annoyance she readied herself for the attack but it never as a wounded Amy fell to the ground after receiving a blow to the back of her head by a red and black hedgehog he looked towards the knight and he saw wisdom beyond the hedgehog's physical age behind them was anger but also loss "do what you need to do and then leave my friends alone" his voice was strong and harsh, the knight reconised the power behind them and wished not to test it.

Shadow watched as the knight seemed to evaulate him before she went to speak "he knows of you and has chosen you Shadow of the Ark as such you are worthy of respect but be warned there is something worse than all your rivals out there and he to is watching you". Shadow went to speak but the knight was done as she began to walk towards the transformed Tails.

Tails snarled as the knight walked towards him, her open palms began to glow with chaos energy, she hesitated and looked upon the fox with sorrow before she slamed her palms flat against the fox's chest, chaos energy erupting with the motion the knight's voice rang over the roar of pain coming from Tails "Positive Charge: Soul Cleanse!". The power ran through Tails as he began to thrash about, claw and tails tearing at the ground but not matter what the beast did it couldn't stop the change from happening.

The Heroes watched in awe as their friend Tails began to change once again: this time he began to shrink, claws turning back into hands and feet, body becoming less animalistic and back to its orginal shape, nine thrashing tails dissolving save for three and the terrifiling roar becoming a scream of pain. With a sudden burst of chaos and light the knight had vanished and Tails had retunred to his original form except now he possessed a third tail instead of only two.

Amy had regained consciness just the before the burst of light, squinted eyes saw through the blast as the knight tunred to look at her before vanishing her voice ringing in Amy's ears "take care of my son, Amy Rose". As the light dispersed Amy smiled as she saw the now normal Tails fall to the ground exhausted from his experience, she laughed slightly before she felt sleep take over. A new voice spoke to her now.

"Thank you Ames"

"Sonic" was all Amy could say as she drifted to sleep a single tear rolling down her cheek as the dark crept in and she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

The Aftermath

Two weeks had past since the Dementia incident and city was starting to come to terms with what had happened; except for the Heroes, their teams were in disarray with trying to track the damage that Tails had wrought, the people he may have hurt or worse but what worried them most was the fact that two weeks had passed as still their young kitsune friend did not wake, after the battle with the unknown knight the now three tailed fox fell into a coma and showed no signs of waking from anytime soon.

Amy had been a cause of concern for a while before she had worked the nerve to tell the other heroes about everything that had happened up to the point in which she had ran headlong into battle with the transformed Tails and his knight combatant, but they knew that she was still hiding something from them and it caused a great amount strain of trust towards this new Amy and she knew it.

Team Rose were on patrol in the Red Mountain sector keeping it clear of any desperate thieves or smugglers, they were accompanied by Blaze whose fire abilities allowed them to access areas blocked by lava, the mountain had recently been opened up to the public once again and this caused more trouble then it was worth for the heroes.

Amy and Cream were watching from a high vantage point across from the lava fields; a group travellers were passing through the mountain and most of the time this caused trouble for the Lizard clans that lived within the volcano. Cream watched her friend and leader as Amy watched with such focus that she may have well have been frozen in place. Cream reached out her hand and placed it gently on her commanders shoulder, Amy in part to look at her young friend and smiled at the young rabbit; if there was any member of the Heroes that she could trust most it was Cream; the rabbit was always trying to keep Amy's mind off past events and on happier thoughts she truly was Amy's closest friend.

"Team Rose: status update" came Shadow's voice over the comm.

Amy triggering her mike she replied "all clear Shadow, looks like the clans have moved for the winter. Myself and Cream are go…." she cut her sentence short when she saw something: Off in the distance was a hedgehog; male in build, to anyone else he would just be a stranger but Amy would know him anyone, the hedgehog was Sonic. Without hesitation Amy bolted kicking up dust behind her and into Cream's face.

Recovering quickly Cream watched as her team-mate just started to run towards the edge of the cliff, the lava awaiting the hedgehogs fall but instead Amy just vanished, reappearing on the other side running towards the ash vents, if she was hit by a upstream Amy would surely die, Cream had no choice but to follow, her orders were clear: ensure Amy stays calm.

Blaze watched as Amy appeared in front of her; she was shocked by the sudden appearance and by her suddenly running off, the purple cat sighed and began to walk in the opposite when a shadow past over her; it was Cream, the young rabbit was under orders to observe Amy's mental state; which meant she had to follow the pink hedgehog every where, she watched as the rabbit closed in on Amy and laughed to herself "huh, glad that's not my job" she began to walk, head still turned to watch Cream when her eyes went wide in shock as the rabbit flew over a gap in the earth.

Cream had to keep in pace with Amy which was no easy task for her as the pink hedgehog was now even faster with her new dark essence abilities, Cream looked down as she flew to catch Amy, when she saw Blaze smiling up at her, Cream returned the simple greeting and upped her speed as Amy began to put more distance between them, sighing Cream stayed on course, she saw the gap, she thought nothing of it as she flew over it; her timing was poor: as soon as she flew over the centre, it erupted in a cloud of sulphur and ash.

Heat washed over Cream over as the cloud engulfed, not meaning to Cream screamed; the poison filling her lungs and tainting her blood, she began to feel dizzy, her head began to ache, her sight blurred and she felt herself begin fall before she slipped out of consciousness, she thought she had heard her name before it went dark.

"Cream!" Blaze's voice rang before the purple cat sprang towards the spewing ash cloud, her palms ignited as she protected herself from the harmful gas before diving into the cloud.

The ash made it hard to see but Blaze cared little as she stretched out her arm to try and catch her young friend, seconds past before she saw Cream's silhouette in the ash, Blaze pressed her arms by her side and stiffened her body to accelerate her fall, when she was just above the cream coloured rabbit; she threw out her hand and grabbed the rabbit by her wrist and pulled her close body securing Cream in her vice like grip, with team-mate held in her arms she willed her flame around her body before pushing it down towards feet, then back up to her head; repeating the motion caused her body to move through the air first slowly but gradually building speed, the fire dispersed when they broke the ash cloud, as soon as she touched ground Blaze she looked down at the wounded Cream.

She was alive; if only barely: her breathing was laboured coming through weak breaths, she was burned slightly, she was feverish; her face was covered dripping with a cold sweat. Blaze looked on with worry before placing Cream down gently on the ground, ensuring the rabbit was comfy, Blaze triggered her communicator and addressed Shadow "Shadow: its Blaze, Cream's been hurt and I need Cosmo here now or else we'll lose Cream".

There was no delay in Shadow's response he simply said "me and Cosmo will be their momentarily, the rest of the Heroes will arrive in the H-carrier" with that said the communicator cut, seconds later a blinding light appeared a few feet away from the two heroes; emerging from the light was Shadow; the cold blue emerald in his right hand, and Cosmo who rushed over towards Cream and skid down on her knees to Cream's level; not caring about the small cuts now opened on her knees, Cosmo placed her ear to Cream's chest; her heartbeat was faint meaning the rabbit was on the verge of death, reacting Cosmo began to focus her chaos energy to her hand to begin the healing process.

Cosmo turned her head to look her friends in the eyes; they were both masking their worry behind blank expressions but Cosmo could gauge anyone's true emotions. "She'll live but she needs more than I can offer. How long until Tails and the others arrive?".

The roar of aircraft engines answered her question; all three heroes turned their heads towards the sky to catch sight of the H-carrier; the ship was a remodelled version of the original X-Tornado: it now possessed a larger engine used for when all the Heroes had to get to outer space, the centre was the old Sonic Heroes HQ; a mansion that was a gift from an old friend of the Heroes, there were several metal hatches where each teams own aircraft would deploy when needed, the aircraft stopped just above where Blaze and Shadow were stood before it started to slowly descend, when it touched down the Heroes began to funnel out of the carrier bringing with them medical equipment, they lifted Cream onto a stretcher; a breathing mask over her mouth hooked up to oxygen monitor, they carried her into the carrier followed by Cosmo leaving a small number of heroes stood watching the still distracted Amy.

"Sonic? Sonic I know you're here… stop hiding from me!" Amy voice broke with the shout but still she got no answer, emotions rushed through Amy: confusion, sadness, betrayal and lastly but the most painful was anger. In pure rage Amy lifted her head and screamed at the sky, she soon stopped but she was far from done; she unsheathed her sword and slashed at air around her, whirlwinds kicked wherever she swung each one laced with pink rose petals, she stopped and surveyed the land; panting from the waste of energy but her anger still bubbled to surface this time she gave all her strength: she felt her whole body begin to burn with power but she took it all; her own, Amanda's and Dementia's; she cared little, she channelled it towards her sword; the blade became pure chaos energy and Amy stabbed into the solid rock… nothing happened at first but then the energy erupted from the ground and spread out in a wide sphere destroying anything it touched.

Shadow, Blaze and the other heroes just stood there and watched as Amy wrecked havoc on the empty land but when she unleashed the blast they were looking on Amy now with fear, her powers were unchecked and uncontrolled, with her mind still riddled with grief the Heroes made an unanimous decision: Amy had to be brought back under control.

Amy turned, her rage sated to see her friends watching her with both fear and determination whatever the Heroes had agreed on while she was venting most likely involved her and it was obvious it was bad, but Amy decided that it would have to wait she knew that Sonic was still alive but could she trust her friends with the truth of what had really happened that day, better yet could she trust herself to relive that day again "no, not yet" she shook her head at the thought and started to walk towards her friends, their expressions softening when they saw her walking towards her.

Blaze watched as Amy walked towards her as if nothing had happened, her calm demeanour didn't change as she walked to meet the pink hedgehog, when she was a few short feet from Amy she let her balled fist fly through the air and slam into Amy's face; the pink hedgehog fell to the floor blood pouring from her now bust lip, Blaze's face was still set in a calm gaze when she began to speak "what on earth could bring you to do something so stupid that you nearly got Cream killed?" Blaze's words struck a chord with Amy when she realised that Cream was no longer stood near the Heroes, Amy began to panic before another punch was coming for her; she blocked this one with her sword, warm blood wept down the blade but Amy realised is not from Blaze's fist but from her stomach where Amy's sword had run the cat through.

Time seemed to stand still for Amy as she saw her friend impaled by her now blood stained sword, but Blaze didn't seem to care instead she removed the sword and sealed the wound with her fire, it was an ugly scar but the cat didn't mind when she began to walk away from Amy but she turned to the hedgehog and said "Sonic was a fool to ever trust a demon-kin" that had done it Amy saw the Heroes for what they truly felt for Amy: fear.

"So no matter what happens you'll never forgive me" Amy's words were full of regret, she began to walk away from the heroes when she saw him again, waiting for her she made a choice right then; that no matter what she would prove to herself that he was alive and there was only one way that she could do that; she had to see him one again.

The Heroes were anxious for two reasons: the first was the fact that Cream was still fighting for her life because of the noxious gas she had breathed in, the second was that it had been two days since Amy had walked away from the Heroes and they had yet to hear from her, their concern was well founded with what had happened when she had last run off. They were pulled away fromtheir thoughts when the med-wing door opened and both Cosmo and Vanilla steped out and smiled putting one of the Heroes worries to ease but now they had to do something about Amy; what exactly that was they were leaving to the team leaders.

Shadow, Blaze, Vector, Sonia and Tails were sat around wooden table set in the middle of a round room with a domed ceiling, pinned to the walls were numours news paper articles of various feats the Sonic Heroes had performed, also there were pictures of mutiple Mobians who the Heroes were considering for membership; most noatible was the picture of Manic his cocky smile reminding them of Sonic's. The leaders all had sombre faces as they each passed along their thoughts on what to do about Amy but non could figure out which would cause her less pain when Shadow got and walked to grab a small sealed case that Heroes knew contained the Chaos Emeralds that they currently held in their possession, they had four meaning that three were still unacounted for, the look on Shadow's face meant what he was about to surrgest was not going to be good.

"We all know that in her current state Amy is a risk to not only herself but to anyone comes near her, we've all seen her new counterparts either one of those could cause her to want to kill so what I propose is we wipe her memory of anything to do with Sonic" the look he received from his fellow team leaders was what he had expected: utter horror at what he was suggesting, and then the outburst followed, each voice fighting for dominance all except for Tails who just sat there waiting for everyone to stop.

"Maybe it's for the best" rang his voice, it silenced all others when they turned their heads to look at the three tailed fox he didn't shy away from the stuned or angry faces instead he continued on "it's for the best at least until she calms down about it, we could just tell her that he died in battle against Eggman" nobody seemed willing to accept his answer but none were going to say anything everyone except for Sonia.

"How dare you say that! He would be ashmed that you would even enterain Shadow's dumbassed idea, for Chaos sake he was your best friend, no he was your brother and yet you would make Amy forget all about him, you should be ashamed of yourself Miles".

"He's right you know, it would be best for her right now" came Rouge's voice from atop the ridge that circled the domed ceiling the team leaders each looked up to see the bat sat there admiring the red Chaos Emerald like only a ture thief could "I mean she did kill him to stop him from causing uttor destruction" the looks that the leaders except for Tails gave her made her smile at the thought she knew something they did not what made her frown was the look Tails was giving her which meant one thing: he knew what happened that day.

Tails sighed he knew that now because of Rouge the Heroes would know the truth about Sonic's death, he waited for Rouge to start but she never did; she wanted him to do it and he had no choice as it was the only the way he could convince the others to help wipe Amy's memories "okay this is what really happened the day Sonic died".

**Author's Note: Another chapter down and next I will reveal what really happened on the day Sonic died but if you want to now… Sorry can't do it just gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you guys like it so far. See ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Revelation

_Four Months Earlier_

"_Sonic wait for me" cried Amy as she chased after her blue boyfriend he wasn't running away from her more, he was running with her; he stopped and turned laughing as he saw his red faced girlfriend trying to keep up with him; he couldn't help but laugh when she pouted at him and turned to walk away in a huff "fine if you only asked me out today to laugh at me then I guess I'll just go home" she as she walked in the opposite direction from the blue hedgehog._

_Sonic shook his head and chuckled as Amy continued to walk away before he began to run after her. Amy knew that the blue hedgehog would stop her from walking away , what she didn't expect was being lifted into the air by a pair of blue arms she squeaked when she saw Sonic smiling down at her, she couldn't stop the blush appearing across her face, he and her were finally together; as a team, as friends and as a couple, she couldn't be happier._

_Sonic ran across the Great Plaines with Amy in his arms but to Amy it felt like they were not even moving because she never felt more safe in his arms, when they stopped and Amy was set gently on the ground she was stunned with what she saw, it was a endless sky cast orange by the setting the sun but it was the ocean; it was a rippling sky sun and all, Amy couldn't stop staring at the beauty of the scene before her but another emotion suddenly waved through her and she began to cry, it was a quiet sob into her hands, she felt Sonic put a comforting arm around but still that could not stop her tears "Amy is something wrong?" _

_Hearing his voice forced her to calm herself down but still she shook silently until she was truly calm, when the unwelcome spasms stopped she looked into Sonic's eyes and found that she couldn't speak instead she turned the comforting arm into a full embrace she felt horrible like something terrible was about to happen to them both, Sonic just made sure that Amy felt safe in his arms he didn't need to say anything to calm her, he just had to hold her._

_Minutes passed until Amy broke the embrace and smiled up at her blue hero who in part returned the warm smile before asking "so where to next?" Amy pondered it for a while placing her index finger on her bottom lip in a puzzling look that made Sonic laugh quietly to himself, Amy made her decision and sat down on the ground watching the end of the sunset, Sonic just smiled and sat next to Amy wrapping his arm around Amy and pulled her in close so that she could rest her head in the space between his head and shoulder and they just sat and watched as the sun drifted lazily into the horizon._

_When Amy came to she realised that it was now dark with the moon high in the sky and countless stars shining brightly in velvet dark sky, she turned her head to see Sonic asleep his head lolling with his breaths she couldn't help but smile right now was perfect she wished it never had to end but she knew that soon this moment would be just be a memory that she and Sonic shared knowing this made her sad, she looked out over to the calm sea and stood up ensuring not to disturb Sonic as she did, she turned to leave when she heard Sonic's voice "Amy where are you going?" he was peeking from the tree a puzzled look across his face that made Amy laugh._

"_Nowhere just stretching my legs" she lied, she knew that if she stayed here much longer something truly horrible would happen to both of them but the blue hedgehog started towards her when his face changed from calm joy to surprise when the long shadow began to rise over Amy; he was off with that sprinting at top speeds towards Amy, hoisting her into his arms and retreating back to safety as the large mechanical arm slammed down where Amy had once stood._

"_Ho ho, what's the matter rodents did I interrupt a loving moment" came Eggman's voice as he began to rise up in his latest invention "allow me to introduce you to the Egg Destroyer!" announced Eggman as the mechanical monster reached its max height: the machine was massive in size but what made it more menacing was the array of heavily equipped arms; neither Sonic nor Amy wished to test what they could do. "Ho ho, what's the matter Sonic? You seem afraid"._

_It was Amy that attacked first: Piko hammer in her left hand, Piko blade in her right as she began to charge at the monstrous mech, fire in her eyes as she jumped to dodge a swipe from one if the arms, she landed on another and began to charge towards the cockpit but Eggman didn't seem to care in fact he just smiled "not so fast Amy" he cried as he pushed a button on the console, a compartment opened up on the arm that Amy was climbing; at first it looked like an ordinary metal box but it began to glow and expand suddenly it erupted in a bright green light, Amy couldn't see a thing and then she hit it; a solid wall, Amy hit the ground hard and cringed at the sour taste of blood in her mouth where she had bit into her cheek on impact with the wall, she looked up to see what she had hit and found that a tangible see-through wall made of a green energy, she looked to Sonic and they knew it with out even saying anything. This fight just got much harder._

_Amy and Sonic both dodged the third salvo of missiles fired from the mech's fourth and seventh arms; it had a total of eight and each had a slight different appearance they knew this much and that: 4 and 7 produced missiles, 5 produced an impenetrable barrier and that 1 could heal any damage dealt to the body of the mech, so far they knew the function of four but the rest were still a major unknown; attacking this monster without thinking would spell disaster for the two heroes, the only thing Sonic could think of was to call in back-up; he placed his index finger on his comm receiver opening the link to the rest of the Sonic Heroes "teams: me and Ames are in trouble here could use a little back up"._

_The reply came back instantly from Shadow: Sonic's second in command, "all teams are currently deployed, fighting Egg-bots" sighing Sonic turned to face Amy and shook his head in response she dampened for a moment but then she must have realised something as the look on her face changed suddenly she just looked to Sonic and said "follow my lead"._

_She took like a speeding bullet; Sonic speeding next to her, she made a sign with her hand and they split: Amy to the right and Sonic jumped high into the air, Eggman focused more on the blue hedgehog than Amy, Sonic reached his max height when he began to gather Chaos energy into his palm; they began to glow with a faint blue before they shined bright as stars when he was satisfied with the strength he unleashed his signature technique "Sonic Wind!" he called as he swiped his hands in an X-shape sending the energy bolting through the air in an deadly cutter, smirking Eggman simply pressed the button that raised the reflective barrier; stopping the deadly X-arc in its tracks, smiling snidely Eggman began to laugh when he looked up towards the blue hedgehog._

"_Oh, what's the matter Sonic did you forget about my little trick" he said as he released holding the barrier up but he suddenly seemed confused as he looked at Sonic; whose face again had that arrogant smile that he had whenever he had won over the diabolical doctor, it was that Eggman remembered Amy as she appeared underneath the domed machine her Piko blade glowing with pink chaos energy, she then sent the blade through the air between her and the mech; the blade pierced the mech that the barrier had abandoned and went through the its interior in a flash of blinding light it burst from the cockpit; narrowly avoiding Eggman himself, Amy leapt above the now damaged Egg-Destroyer she grabbed her blade as it began to fall and readied her hammed; the top growing larger as Amy funnelled her chaos energy into her hammer, when it was done she said two words to Eggman before unleashing her attack. "Your done"._

_Amy allowed her hammer to fall from her grasp; it fell faster than Eggman could react, the following explosion confirmed that the deadly object had hit its target, bits of the mech flew everywhere as the fires began to die down from the ensuing rain caused by the clouds of black smoke raising into the atmosphere, Amy smiled at her handy work as she recalled her trusty hammer, she turned to face Sonic who was watching in amazement but then he smiled but before he move towards her a voice sounded from the wreckage "don't think I'm done for just yet rodents" Amy and Sonic looked down at the destroyed mech only for two beings burst from the blaze; a trail of smoke following them, when the figures stopped to look their opponents in the eyes Sonic and Amy saw what Eggman had created to fight and they were unimpressed._

_In front of them stood mechanical versions of themselves; they were identical to them except for the heavy electronic collars around their necks, when Eggman rouse up in his Hover Egg he looked at the two heroes with a demented smiles "Ho Ho, what's the matter are you stunned by the greatness before you as you witness yourselves killing each other" Sonic just sighed and turned to look at Amy whose face was equally displaying boredom at the lack of reconiction of both Eggman's mech and his new robots, it was Sonic who pointed it out._

"_Hey Egg-brains haven't you used these guys before and the name of your mech from earlier, that sure did sound familier maybe that brain of yours has finally been scrambled"._

"_Laugh while you can you blue pest, when you die it will just be all more the sweeter, as you can see I have learned from past mistakes; the collars around their necks inhibbits any sense of freedom, I see no reason to repeat the mistake of creating that metal traitor, Metal Rose, Metal Wind; destroy them"._

_When the mechs didn't respond to, Eggman looked up see the mechs falling from the sky, a pair of puncture marks indented in their necks; the collars completely destroyed, Eggman looked around for the attcker but found no one until he felt a gloved hand yank his head back exposing his neck he gulped down air when the velvet voice of Rouge purred in his ear "whats wrong Eggman, your pulse is raceing and I havent even done anything to you yet…are you scared"._

_Amy watched as Rouge tormented Eggman and couldn't help but laugh; when she saw Sonic looking at Rouge with a slight hint of fear she remembered that only herself and Shade were aware of Rouge's true nature, as the last member of Krillian clan: an achient tribe of blood driking bats, they were believed to have been destroyed during the acient clan wars but one family survived the conflict; Rouges family, but now they were gone except for her._

_When Sonic saw the silver bat smiling he knew she was just messing with Eggman but still he never saw the thief like this before; she was intimidating, cruel and almost evil, it was then that realised that ever sense Rouge had showed up he had been building up chaos energy, he dispersed it immediately and watched as Rouge kicked Eggman out of his Hover Egg, when he hit the ground he looked to see Amy, Sonic and Rouge looking down at him not with anger but with pity at the pathic being that lay there before them; cowering._

_The three heroes turned to walk away when Eggman shouted them "fools how dare you look upon me with such pity, I am the great Dr Robotnic I deserve worrship not pity!" with his last words Eggman fell unconscious from his injury, when all three Heroes reached the path that would take them back to the city, suddenly Sonic pulled Amy into a embrace that she couldn't help but return; Rouge just rolled her head as she continued to walk away. _

"_I love you Amy, you know that right?" said Sonic with no intention to break the embrace but it was Amy who broke their link as she looked into Sonic's puzzled eyes which made him look like she had just wounded him "something wrong Amy?" _

"_Nope, just won't give you an answer until you catch me" she said as she began to run past him laughing with unbottled joy, her victory was short lived when she saw it comeing towards her; a violet beam no wider than a pencil, intent on hitting but she was stunned when the smiling blue hedgehog stood in front of her unintentionly blocking the small beam, the pained look on his face when it sruck said it all. Something really bad had just happened._

_Amy watched as Sonic fell to the ground the light of his eyes fadeing leaving them in a blank stare, what was odd was that he still drew breath; the beam had caused no psyical damage, Amy looked up to atop the attacker only the see the silhouette of a hedgehog in the light of moon, "A-Amy" she turned back to Sonic to see that he had changed: now his fur was now as black as the moonless night sky, his quills stood up in a way that resembled his Super Sonic form he even had a similar aura, his eyes were the most fear bringing; they were blank of anything iris or pupil but what was worse was that only one emotion ran through those eyes: Rage._

"_S-Sonic what happened to you?" the words escaped before she even realised she had said them when Sonic turned to look at her she flinched at the new form and when it smiled at her in that way she felt angry whoever this was they had no right to use Sonic like this "whoever you are give Sonic back right now!" her anger was clear as she readied her two weapons for a fight._

"_Amy don't you reconise me? Its me Sonic, only I am an improved version" Amy lost her resolve when she heard his voice: distored and fearsome no longer the confident purr that she loved "I can give you everything that he couldn't or wouldn't, simply ask and the world will be yours" Amy couldn't belive it whoever this monster was he seemed to believe that she could love anyone except for the true Sonic not this dark fake._

"_Get lost, I won't love anyone except Sonic. The real Sonic not you" she said but she knew that her words were shakey and her resovle was broken; no matter what she claimed she knew that she wouldn't fight him; it wasn't a difference in power but the fact that whatever had happened to Sonic, this being was still controlling Sonic's body if did it damage she would only cause harm to Sonic and she could bring her to do it._

_The fake Sonic just smiled at what Amy had just said to him, he stepped forwards but instantly he vanishes Amy wasn't ready for him to be that fast "who cares about love, but taking you away from him will destroy him completely" came his voice from behind Amy she turned to face him but instead his hand clasped around her throat lifting her in the air "if you won't be with me than I'll just make sure you can never be with anyone ever again" he began to choke the air out of Amy, she saw her life before and decided that she would not lose to this fake hedgehog._

_With whatever strength she could muster up Amy summoned her hammer above Dark Sonic's head and dropped it, the hammer hit home as the dark hedgehog stumbled back holding the now sore area of his head, before he could recover he received a sharp kick to the jaw, he was open to a follow up attack when Amy now free of the hedgehog's grip ran towards him she sent her fist flying towards his exposed stomach, she no longer cared about hurting this monster she only had to stop him and make Sonic come back she refused to believe that she had lost him to this monster._

_The blow never hit its target instead Amy found her fist being caught by the dark hedgehog however instead of pushing her away Dark pulled her in close when he could he grabbed her by the top of her arm, pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips, Amy's eyes went wide with shock at the action as soon as the kiss had been instigated she kneed the dark hedgehog in the gut, breaking the kiss and allowing her to breath and spit away the taste of the fake Sonic, spitting she turned to face the hedgehog pure rage warpped her face "bastard!"._

_The dark hedgehog sneered at the pink one and laughed darkly licking his lips lustfully, the action caused Amy become even more enraged at the fake Sonic and she charged; Dark watched as Amy ran towards him at a breakneck speed, he redied himself for the attack but when Amy vanished from sight he was gaught off guard so much so that he failed to notice appear behind him; her hammer raised above her head "suffer"._

_The blow never hit instead Dark shadow ran away from the hammer and attacked Amy at super speed; she blocked the blow and the two entered a battle of light speed, only becoming visible to the naked eye when they collided, Amy gained the upper hand when she fained an attack and instead spun around Dark, she grabbed the back of his head and allowed power to build in the centre of her palm; Amy had no clue where this new raw power was coming from but she needed it to bring the real Sonic back, even if it meant she had to break every bone his possessed body._

_Dark screamed as the raw heat from the move began to build around his skull he struggled to break free but Amy's grip tightned, he looked up to see Amy his eyes returning to their natural form hoping that she would stop but what he saw made even his blood chill with fear. No longer did he look up to gaze into the beautiful emerald spheres; instead he was frozen on the heartless amber eyes that surely spelt his death, Amy allowed the power to grow even more until it covered nearly half of Dark's head, then raising her arm back; Dark still held firmly, she unleashed the power, the massive beam incinerating the ground and igniting the air around the sphere of energy, Amy watched from above her face a dull mask watching the destruction she had wrought, it was then that her eyes returned to normal and her emotions flooded back to her: rage, sorrow, impatience but most evident was horror at what she had done "Sonic!"._

_Rouge watched on as Amy unleashed power she never knew her pink friend had; Amy was fighting like someone else, yes Amy often used rage as her key emotion during battle but this was pure malice, she cared little for anything except to destroy the corrupted Sonic, she was so far gone that she craved only destruction, this was not anger or sorrow; this was madness._

_Amy landed on the ground allowing the chaos energy that was keeping her aloft to disperse, she ran towards the crater paniced tears trailing behind her as she ran but just as she was a foot away from the crater it erupted in a burst on dark chaos energy, as the blast began to subside Amy looked up to Dark Sonic floating in the air; unharmed and clearly enraged, he began to growl as chaos energy began to whip around him, tearing up the ground and destroying anything large enough to be of context, he began to thrash around screaming as if in pain, this continued until he caught sight of Amy and his madness turned to rage as he lunged at Amy, his dark palm drawing in his chaos energy for an attack that Amy and Rouge knew all to well, "Dark Wind!" the wind began to pick up, whipping around the two heroes planted their feet firmly on the ground; it was only when Amy felt a stinging pain on her arm; she looked down to see a small cut she didn't know she had got it but when a second one opened up when the wind swipped her fur, eyes wide with shock she turned and grabbed Rouge by the arm and bolted for the edge of the attack zone._

"_5" counted Amy as she and Rouge attempted to escape the deadly wind. "4" as she dodged a disloged tree flying towards her and her friend. "3" as she and Rouge both winced as more and more cuts spread across their bodies. "2" as she looked up to see Dark closing his hand to finish them with the technique. "1" as the two heroes managed to dive out of the encircled area as the wind became a roar of blades. "0" as the tornado erupted into full life, the millions of wind blades decimated anything left within the tornado, it was then that Amy felt the pain of her ankle being shredded by the blades, she sreamed as she pulled her now wounded foot out of the tornado, she used her Rose Bloom to heal her wounded ankle she sighed as the pain began to subside it was short lived as suddenly she was grabbed by the throat and hoisted in to the air as she qazed into the hollow eyes of the possessed Sonic she saw something._

_Sonic deep within his mind was fighting for even the slightest bit of control of his own body, she knew he needed her to help him doing the only thing she could think of. She pulled herself free of Dark's grip and watched as the dark hedgehog cried out and pulled at his own skull trying to quell the fight happening within his mind, while he was distracted Amy began to move towards Dark, he realised where she was and turned to look at her, his eyes somewhere between Dark and Sonic she saw the pain in his qaze but she also saw rage and bloodlust, and she knew that Sonic had no chance of winning this fight, she stopped in front of the twisted hedgehog and did the only she could that would not allow her to change her mind; she kissed him._

_The kiss bared no venom, only love and sorrow, the kiss was not meant for Dark but for the hedgehog she knew and loved on the inside who right now was still trying to fight for his freedom but Amy had made the choice for him, she knew her friends would never forgive her, she knew Mobius and Earth would hate her and she knew she would never be able to let him; but she had to do this, she felt an arm wrap around her; this was Sonic he had gained some control but that only made what she was about to do, she reached round her back and felt the hilt of her dagger and placed the tip of the blade against Sonic's stomach; the blade angled up to pierce the heart, Dark couldn't regain control quick enough as the blade sank through his flesh and cut its way to his heart "I love you too Sonic" was all Amy said as the one she loved began to fade along with his dark self, Sonic looked her in the eyes and smiled as he died._

_The rain continued to fall as the Heroes arrived at the scene, one by one they witnessed the scene before them; of Amy weeping over the dead body of their leader and leader, her blade still buried into the flesh of his stomach, she had killed him but why none of knew._

The leaders of the Heores just sat there in silence at the revelation of how Sonic really died, about Dark Sonic and about the unkown hedgehog that had caused all of this, they just sat and waited for something more but the story never continued instead Tails and Rouge just watched as the information began to sink in with all the team leaders and the other members of the Heroes; who they both knew would have somehow been listening in on the team leaders meeting, it was Sonia who broke silence when she said "we still can't do it, no matter what happened that day she is still our friend and teammate, it would not be fair to-" she was cut short when the door to the Meeting Hall burst and in step a panting Vector.

"We-found-her-trail"panted Vector as he tried to regain his breath, the leaders looked at the green croc as if he were an alien but when Cream stepped out from behind the larger Mobian her face grim and pale as if she had just seen something horrific, she just stood there trying to find the words to describe what she had just seen but all she muster was a small whimper, it was Tails who helped her to talk; as she whispered what she knew to Tails his face became pale as death but still he managed to turn to his fellow leaders and say.

"Your not gonna believe this" his tone low and grim; the Heroes only just heard him before he took off out of the hall and even the manison before he began to winding his three tails and taking to the sky using them propel himself through the air and in the direction of hill in which the only thing of intrest was the grave of Sonic the Hedgehog.

The Heroes each ran or flew towards the grave site; each fearing the worse of what Amy had done, it still took twenty minutes to reach the grave despite everyone moving at own max speeds, when they arrived at the site each face went sombre: there laying there in the felt lined coffin, eyes closed giving him the quise of sleeping, his face peaceful in his ever rest; was the corpse of Sonic the Hedgehog his grave disturbed by the one person he had truly loved: Amy Rose.

Shadow was the first to move: he closed the coffing top; it making a low creak as it moved, he then began to fill the hole with its removed dirt, he was joined by the rest of the Heroes, some using their hands others using their chaos energy, deep in their thoughts each expressed their sorrow on the surface; it was if he had died again as each one weeped once again for his death and now for what had been done to him by thr pink hedgehog he had loved, when the work was done Shadow lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, he turned to look at the heroes; each one still trying to regain themselves, he couldn't allow Amy to keep this up so reaching into the air he summond the only tool that would work this situation: the Silver Emerald.

The Heroes knew that if Shadow used the Emerald in a certain way then he could seal away the memories of anyone he wished and they all knew who their leader would target: Amy Rose. Shadow saw it in all their faces; theu hated what they had to do in order to stop Amy but they had no other choice, Shadow readied himself and his team and turned to face the Heroes "I only have this to say: Bring her back alive and safe". With the words spoken the Heroes each readied themselves and took off at break neck speeds; their objective clear in their minds. Find and capture their own Amy Rose. 


	10. Chapter 10

Illusions

1 Month Later

Breath ragged. Lungs burning. Legs thumping. All these and more described how Amy felt right now. She had been fleeing from the Heroes and their ally's for a month now and no matter how fast she ran, they were always snapping at her heels like dogs on the hunt.

Fatigue took hold of her as she stumbled over a branch and finally fell to the ground with an exhausted cry. She roled onto her back and the pain of her right thigh caused her to cry in pain as she placed her hand on the burning yellow spearhead. Biting her lip she ripped the weapon from her leg, it took all her will power not to scream but she had no time to rest as she used her chaos energy to heal the wound.

She did not have the strengh to use _Rose Bloom. _With no other choice she willed her energy to heat up in her palms; when the heat reached its peak Amy's right hand burst into pink flames, the heat was intense but Amy did not even give it a second thought as she slammed her burning palm onto the bleeding wound.

This time she did scream; she screamed as the flames seared blood and melted flesh but still the wound closed. It was not pretty: he pink fur had burned away and the flesh was red and raw to the touch but it had stopped the bleeding, which was all Amy cared about. With great effort Amy hefted her body up and looked something to cover the gaping hole in her pink battle suit, she wandered around until she found a small puddle of mud. Amy bent low next to the puddle and scooped some mud onto her hand, she lavered it onto the burning flesh and let out an involuntary sigh of relif as the cold mud touched the searing flesh of her thigh.

She knew the mud would not stay though so she used her fire to dry the mud and allow it to bake around flesh and clothing. When she was done, Amy took off at a fast walk; not wanting to risk worse injury, she was sure to keep herself stable with the sceath of her sword but still she would stumble everyone in a while. As she walked, she took notice of her surroundings: she was in a forest that had died long ago, not even the moonlight could light this wooden graveyard, the scent that carried over the light breeze carried with it the scent of sea water meaning she was close to the bay. With no clear landmarks Amy had no clue to where she was, she looked up but the dead branches clutched at the sky, preventing her from getting a clear view of the stars.

As she walked, she got feeling that she was being watched; the feeling caused her skin to prickle and the fur on the back of her neck to stand up. She serched for any sign of the Heroes but none came into sight but she was certain that every so often she would spy a shadow running through the trees.

Walking through she reliased something; the moon was not shifting from its point in the centre of the sky, yet she was certain that she had been walking for up to four hours, by this point it should had been setting to the west and the sun had been rising in the east. Panic filled her when she relised that she had passed the crumbling remains of that tower five times now. She felt her captor close by and fear hit her sqaure in the gut, she had been trapped in one of Espio's genjutsu, she felt the chaos energy around her begin to shift which meant that Espio knew that she knew, he was pulling her deeper into the illusion.

Amy was no fool when it came to Espio's techniques; as she had studied with him a few times when his team first joined the Heroes, she knew that in order to dispell his genjutsu your own chaos energy had to overpower his own. She calmed herself and began to focus on what seemed to be his eye in the illusion: the moon. She felt her chaos energy extend out and reach for the luminescent sphere, when suddenly she felt a rough scranny tendril of chaos energy intercept her own.

When energy clashed Amy's mind eye sent her deep into the mind of the one she faceing. "Sorry to be a killjoy Amy. But we need you to stay asleep while we bring you back to Shadow." Vector appered before Amy in his _true_ self. He maintained his crocodile shape but stood at ten feet tall and was covered with more muscles than a professional bodybuilder, his scales were now crimson red and his eyes completely black and deeper than the pools of water that now surrounded her.

Within Vector's realm, Amy could gauge more of who the croc was. He saw himself as larger than life and powerful to match but also he seemed truly loney as there was no sign of any civilistion or even anyother being he considered his equal, he clearly missed the swamp lands he had called home as a child as here she stood knee deep in mud. She looked into the croc's eyes and saw what she had already caused; he was lonely and scared, for as she gazed into his eyes she saw the weak little croc sat on the floor hugging his legs close to his chest and tears running down his face.

Amy felt pity for the croc but she would not allow her feelings to cloud her judgement and allow the croc any mercy. She summond her sword from her own realm and once the hilt filled her palm she felt whole and at ease as the mist of battle descended upon her. Both croc and hedgehog stared the other down, refusing to show any weakness Amy held the larger Mobian's gaze with equal fire. Neither one knew who made the first move but it was made when the both lunged at each other.

Sword drawn. Fists clenched. Both croc and hedgehog collided into each other but Amy found the advantage thanks to her smaller size, she ducked under Vector's swinging arm and sprang off the ground; she found her mark as she shoulder bashed into the croc's stomach. Vector fell to the ground as the air was forced from his lungs. Winded the croc tried to stand but as he began to push himself off the ground, he lifted his head but he stopped suddenly when he felt a hand against the back of his head.

Amy did not even hesitate; she unleashed the full fury of her chaos energy. The power unleashed itself as a massive beam of pink chaos energy, it engulfed Vector's head completely and when the light faded and dust cleared nothing remained of the croc's _true_ self.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Vector as he pulled himself out of his own realm and back into the real world. He placed his hands on his head to ensure it still remained and released a sigh of relief. Vector stood up from the patch of floor he had been sitting on and walked over to where Team Dark had set up camp.

"Hey Boss! I think we might have a little problem with Amy." His trembled with fear as he spoke, Vector looked up and found himself staring into the cold, red eyes of the Worlds Ultimate Life-Form: Shadow.

"You better have a good reason for breaking your connection with Espio, Vector." His voice betrayed no emotion but his stare said it all.

'I'm so dead.' Was all that was running through Vector's head, he tried to find his words but all he could do was cower and stutter and spit. "Uh. Well. You see."

"Spit it out." Shadow did not break eye contact with the shakeing green croc, he watched as Vector stumbled for words. "Say what you are going to say or get out my sight." Now his voice showed emotion.

"I'msorrybossbutAmykickedmybutt!" Vector blurted out. He did not dare to move away or even breathe right now as he watched Shadow process what he had just screamed but suddenly confusion spread across the hedgehog's face.

"I didn't quite catch that." The hedgehog tried his best to maintain his cold disposition but found himself lacking.

The croc seemed to relax at Shadow's dampened reaction and so he repeated what had happened while he was protecting Espio's realm. Shadow took a moment to compose what he had just heard when Rouge piped. "It looks like Amy's grown a lot stronger since last time. What do you think Shadow?"

"It would seem by fusing with her darker selfs she has gained acess to their chaos energy. I wonder that if perhaps she combined it she would be stronger than Super Form." His musings had an effect on the other Heroes that Shadow would admit to something like that seemed to fill the Heroes with fear.

Shadow turned away from the Heroes and walked into his team's tent. "Something else on your mind Shadow?" Rouge asked as she followed him into the shaded pavilion.

The dark hedgehog turned to look Rouge in the face before he answered. "It doesn't seem right. The fact that Amy would do what she did to Sonic's grave, yet here she is running around as if she is following something. Does it not seem strange to you?"

"Of course it does. However, the fact of the matter is Amy is too grief stricken to be reasoned with right now. You know what we have to do, or will you deny Sonic his final wish." Shadow's eyes went wide with shock as he turned to face his teammate and found that she had undergone a strange transformation.

Her fur retained its silver colour but the peach skin of her face had paled and her eyes were now bright amber, her fangs were now elongated and jutted over her bottom lip, she gave off a cold aura that reeked of death and blood; to the point that Shadow had to cover his nose to block the smell.

"Rouge. What the hell happened to you? And how do you know what he asked of me?" Shadow asked through his gloved hand. This new Rouge stiked a fear in him that he had never felt but still he also felt a ease as even though she was different this was still Rouge; his teammate and friend.

"Forgive my brashness but I have to make sure that you don't forget what you promised him. It may seem odd but I can assure you I am still me just a little different. The truth behind me knowing is that with my blood becoming active I have gained the ancient power of my people; one such power is the ability to read another persons mind, I know of your deal with him."

Shadow felt his fear fadeing and before he knew it he began to trust the bat same as usual. "Nothing is ever simple with us is it? Yes, he knew something horrible was going to happen to him that day, so he made me swear on Maria's grave that I would ensure Amy never went through the pain I went through. I should have sealed her memories earlier but I couldn't bring myself to do it, after living with no memory I couldn't inflict that on another living being. I thought that she would get better but I was wrong. But I'm going to make up for that mistake today."

He didn't even wait for a reply before he stormed out of the tent. He didn't let it seem obvious but what he had seen had greatly disturbed, he walked away from the camp and allowed himself a chance to collect his thoughts. He had noticed an increased rise in the negative chaos. Both with what had happened with Sonic and with Rouge's newfound power, it seemed that lately the world was growing darker.

As he walked he came across a small clearing where the trees broke away and let the sun shine into the little grove unhindered, he reflected on the beauty of this small grove and found himself feeling something he hadn't felt until before _his_ death. Hope. He wondered around the small grove and something in caught his eye. Carved into a near by tree were two marked and these names were well known to him: Sonic and Amy, marked below was Japanese Kanji for _Eternal Love_. Shock hit Shadow instantly as he realized that this was where they had finally embraced their feelings for each other.

Shadow felt like he was intruding on their sacred ground but he couldn't resist, he wanted to see where they claimed that was the most beautiful place on Mobius, and he had to agree; this place was so peaceful one could forget the world outside. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice caused Shadow to spin on his heels in total shock, he was lost for words but when his sense returned to him all he could do was utter one word.

"You?"

Amy fell through the darkness for what seemed like an eternity but she felt as calm as ever as she descended into Espio's mind. "Dark take point." Amy ordered her dark self. The midnight hedgehog did not reply as she tucked her arms to her side and clasped her legs together, she began to gain more distance between her light and demon selves until they were slight specks in the darkness. Amy turned her head to Dementia and began to speak. "Charmy's next. That much I know for sure. I need you and Dark to handle him so I can go after Espio."

Dementia didn't answer for a time but when she did, it was not the one Amy was expecting. "No. I'll stay behind to fight the kid, but you and that samurai go on ahead."

Amy was not accepting that answer. "You know that Charmy has nearly as much chaos energy as Espio, if he taps it you could be in for a hell of a fight. I won't let you get yourself killed. Dark will stay behind and you two will fight Charmy. And that is an order."

Amy's tone was final and that was all there was to it. Dementia didn't press the issue anymore. As the small group felL, Amy noticed an unusual smell: flowers. The darkness burst apart and Amy found herself in a sea of wild flowers of all different breeds. The trio of hedgehogs were stunned by the beauty of this place, they began to walk through the medow when they came to a lake; the deep body of water stretched out for leagues and its gentle calm mirrored the sky perfectly.

The three hedgehogs walked over to the lake and gazed into its waters and what looked back at them shocked each one greatly. Instead of three hedgehogs looking back instead they saw three beautiful women: their forms were a human version of their outer self, each woman still wore their respective battle suit and each still had the same features; save for their bodies being lined with fur. Amy was stunned that Charmy had the power to affect someone else in his relm instead of just himself.

"You three truly are beautiful. I often wonder why Humans gained this beauty and not Mobians." The voice rose up from the lake and caused it calm waters to stir until nothing but ripples were visible. Amy looked to the centre to see a lone figure rising from the water.

The figure was non other than Charmy; only like the others, he had taken the form of a Human. He was tall standing at six feet, tanned skin built with lean muscles, his hair was dark as ebony and slicked back with two rebellious strands that stood up on his crown; giving them the look of antennae, and he maintained his youthful look and yellow eyes. He was grabbed in a unique version of his normal gear; he kept his orange sleeveless jacket, a pair of black track shorts and his usual orange and white running shoes, he still had his signiture goggles on; only now he wore them hanging from his neck and not on his head.

Charmy's new apperence put Amy on edge; she knew how the original Charmy fought but not his true self. The bee-turned-human; watched the three heroes with joyful eyes before his honey like voice broke the silence. "Forgive me Amy, but I must say you have always been the very vision of beauty. No woman; Human or Mobian could ever hope to match your own beauty."

Amy felt sick to her stomach with Charmy's words, she had never really cared for the annoying tracker bee, but now he was just revolting. "Sorry Charmy but I can't waste time with you right now." With a lazy wave of her hand; Amy turned on her heels and began to walk away. Charmy watched as Amy began to walk away and a sinister smile crept across his face.

Amy continued to walk away but she suddenly felt very uneasy and in a split second decision summond her _Rose Blade_. Charmy and Amy met instantly in a spray of sparks, Amy was confused she had not seen Charmy with any weapon before but now he was weilding some unique stinger like blade; the blade was only six inches in length and only three carried over the bee-turned-human's middle right finger, the tip was sharpened to near neddle widgth, it was crafted to sit comfortably on his right hand with ease, the blade was clearly sturdy as it had survived a clear clash with Amy's sword.

Amy and Charmy locked blades with equal strengh until Amy began to feel her arms weaken to the point that holding the meerly holding the blade seemed to feel like she was trying to carry both Big and Vector at the same time. It was not long before Amy had to drop her guard and leap back away from the Human. Charmy watched with malicious intent as the hedgehog-turned-human struggled to gain any breath within his world, it amused him as she tried to fight his influence but he knew it was futile.

"Amy." Came his voice as he began to walk towards the weaker being his eyes dull of all emotion save for killer intent. "Did really expect me to be weak like that dullard of a leader Vector? My chaos energy is far greater than that of his but still weaker than Espio's."

"So what your point." Amy panted out.

"My point is that: no matter how hard you try; you won't get past me." His words caused Amy's anger to rise, she turned her head towards her dark counterparts only to find them being consumed by sea of flowers. Amy looked on in shock as her dark self's were swallowed by the plants but before she knew it, her attention was brought back to her own fight. "Sweet Amy. Don't you know its not nice to bring such an ugly weapon into someone else's realm." Charmy pointed his left index finger at the _Rose Blade _and made a shooting motion.

A thin yellow beam, shot from his finger and struck the sword square on the blade. As soom as it did the sword began to fade in a yellow light: first the blade, then the guard and finally the pommel. Amy watched as her only way stop Charmy from stopping her; faded before her eyes and she began to feel rage; a rage that burned greater than the Sun and hotter than hellfire, she hated the bee-turned-human right now and she cared little for what she was about to do to him.

Charmy watched as Amy fell into rage and all he could do was laugh; he hated playing the bad guy in his own realitiy but it was the only way to make her lose her cool and become for easier to read. Amy felt the anger begin to burn in her stomach and then in her chest but when she looked at the human and saw his gaze, she realized that this was what Charmy wanted. She gave the human credit; he had created a plan meant to anger her and make her more predictable, she smiled at the plan, before breathing deeply and releasing a calming breath, with her temper regained all she could do was smile.

Charmy suddenly felt very afraid as Amy regained her composure and began to smile, he felt his feet begin to back away without his consent. Fear gripped him in its icy grip and he began to feel his breath catch in his throat, he soon found that when he wanted to run his body would not listen to him, he watched as Amy closed the gap between them and still the hedgehog-turned-human she smiled at him the way she used to.

When she was but a foot away from him, she leaned her head into his ear and muttered a single word to him. "Please." Was all she said and Charmy knew that he could not and would not go through with Shadow planned to do.

Tears began to roll his face and he felt his real true form return to him. No longer was he the tall, lean human but instead he was back to his small bee form but instead of all the joy, boastfulness and playfulness was instead a scared and lonely little bee, who cried for the family that had abanaded him, for the mother who had not loved him, for the friends he had lost and for the ones that would on day leave him.

Amy looked down at this sorrowful little boy and she felt pity for her friend, she bent low and before the bee could react, she pulled him into an embrace. Charmy was shocked by Amy's reaction and all he could do was stand there, wrapped in Amy's embrace: it held the warmth of a friend and kindness of a mother and all he could was start to cry once again. Tears wet her shoulder but she didn't break the embrace instead Charmy wrapped his arms around her so tight for fear of her leaveing him.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I didn't want to do it, but Shadow said it was for the best and I just went along with it. Please just come back to us Amy." His words filled Amy with a deep saddness and it took all her will power not to simply agree to his words and give up, but she had to finish what she started no matter what.

"Charmy I will come back but there is something I have to do, but I can't do that if you keep me trapped in her okay." Amy spoke to him calmly and she saw that her words were working.

"Okay. I'll let you out and stop Espio for you." Before Amy could correct him, she was falling through darkness once again with her dark counter parts next to her.

Charmy opened his eyes and a massive smile spread across his face as he stood up and walked around for a bit before he made up his mind. He walked towards his chameleon team-mate; he walked behind him, raised his hand and shouted. "Espio! Wake up!" However, the blow never hit, instead a dull _thack_ hit Charmy at the back of his neck and the last thing he saw were a pair of red and white hightops.

Amy fell through the darkness until she came to a sudden halt and she felt the familiar breeze of the forest, the rustle of leaves and bushs, and the song of birds. To anyone else this would seem to be the real world but Amy knew better, this was Espio's realm and in here, nothing was what it seemed.

"I will play no tricks like the others. You have found me and now I see that trying to stop is futile, but what you did can not be forgiven." Espio appeared from the very air but Amy did not flinch, she knew better not to show any sign of weakness in front of the chameleon or else you would regret it.

"Sorry we're late ninja boy." Came Dementia's mocking tone, she had summond her sword and was lazily holding the flat of the blade on her shoulder, she tried to step in front of Amy but the pink hedgehog threw her wrm out to stop the demon hedgehog. Dementia at first was annoyed at her lighter counter part but when she saw Amy nod her head down Dementia saw what Amy had seen. Right where Dementia was about to step was a near invisible wire connected to some trap hidden within the dense woods.

Dementia felt her face redden at her own stupidity but before anyone saw it; she crosses her arms, puffed out her chest and grudgingly proclaimed. "I saw it. I just wasn't sure you two did."

Amy rolled her eyes at her dark counter part and turned her attention back to the chameleon that she was facing. Espio was true to his word; he used no tricks, no jutsu and no chaos energy but for some reason Amy still felt uneasy. "What's the deal Espio? Why are you not in your true form right now?"

Espio looked Amy square in the eye and said. "This is my true form. Have illusions of who I am, I know myself truly and both my inner and outer selfs reflect that." Amy had to admit she was impressed at how he had complete knowledge of himself, but that did not put her at ease and so she kept her sword at the ready. "I have no wish to fight you Amy. I simply wish to know one thing. Why did you betray him?"

Shock hit Amy like a steel wall as her eyes opened wide at Espio's question. She did not know what he meant until she remembered the grave and what she had done to try to convince herself that she was living some horrid nightmare and that she would wake in his arms. This had been for naught, she had seen his corpse; peaceful and whole but still cold in death, she wished, no hoped; it had not been true but the proof had been undeniable. Amy could find no words for her answer and so all she did was turn her back to Espio to hide her shame.

"I see." The chameleon did not attempt to coerce any word from her, he just stood there listening to the wind blow through the trees and waiting for the pink hedgehog to speak.

"That's all you can say? I know I have no answers for you, but still I expected more maybe." Amy didn't look her friend in the eyes as she spoke but could feel his stare on her; she knew she would have to face it soon.

"Fine then. I do have another question for however. The girl you killed while under the demon's control, did she say anything to you as she died?" His voice still betrayed no emotion and yet Amy suddenly felt ashamed at herself.

Amy just stood there remembering the chameleon girl Dementia had killed when she had taken control of her body, she could not remember her face nor anything save for her last words. "Your name. She said your name; as she died."

Still no emotion displayed on Espio's face. Amy would have believed he had failed to hear her but when a single stream of light glistened down his cheek; Amy went to speak but Espio simply raised his hand to silence Amy and so he began. "I hold no feeling of anger towards you Amy, but when your demon ended her life she marked herself my enemy." Espio drew a _kunai _and swiped the blade across his empty palm, this shocked Amy as blood began to weep from the wound but still Espio continued. "I swear a blood debt now. From now until my last breath, I will strive to end the life of the demon known as: Dementia, only with her death will the price of blood be paid. These words bind me now and forever."

Amy just stood motionless, watching as Espio wiped the _kunai _clean of blood and returned it to his pouch, he turned his attention back to Amy and her two companions, and he stared them down before speaking. "I have my answers and swore my oath. I give you this day to life your life demon, for come tomorrow you and I will be foes until one breaths their final breath." Espio paused for a moment before turning his attention fully to Amy. "I know not your reasons nor your cause but I will not hinder you. You have given me what I wanted and now I will release you from this illusion. A shame I could not stop you."

When Amy next opened her eyes; she was standing in the middle of a small field, the sun burned down on to her head, the wind kissed her lightly with its gentle breeze and the sweet scent of grass dazzled her nose; she had spent so long trapped in the genjutsu that her senses were overwhelmed by anything. Amy looked up to the sky and smiled, she felt free for a moment but she wheeled back to her goal, she spun on her heel and looked towards the south and looked out towards a large hanging cliff that hollowed out at the bottom allowing one to walk the path to its peak. The cliff looked out over the ocean and she knew this was where Sonic wanted her to be, placeing one foot in front of the other Amy began to run at super speeds, the cliff loomed in the distance and so too did the end of her guilt.


	11. Chapter 11

End of Grief

The sun was just rising over the cliff when Amy arrived at its shadow, the rock face stretched out over the sea and cast a long shadow during sun rise and sun set, it was a place which was not only beautiful but also a mystery. No one knew why; but for some reason this seaside cliff was brimming with untapped chaos energy, anyone who could manipulate chaos energy would find his or her powers greater than ever simply by standing in the shadow of this great mystery.

Amy looked up to the top the cliff and remembered that Sonic had once taken her to this place and the one thing that truly stuck with her that day was what Sonic had said to her.

_Four weeks it had been since that magical day when Sonic had finally said the words Amy had wished him to say for years. Today Sonic had taken them to the great cliff that gazed out at the ocean and hummed with chaos energy, when Any took a hold of Sonic's arm awaiting the rush of air that one got when he ran his fastest, instead Sonic took a gentle step forward and waited for Amy to keep pace with him._

"_Is something wrong Sonic?" She asked him. For as long as she had known him, Sonic never chose to walk over run, yet here he was waiting for her to walk beside him._

_Sonic just smiled warmly at her and held out his hand for her. Amy gingerly took and began the slow walk to the peak of the cliff, neither one spoke; both just wished to enjoy this moment here and now. Amy listened to ocean breeze, breathed in the gentle sea air and felt the slight motion of Sonic's hand in her own as they walked on, no matter what she could not push aside her concern that something was bothering Sonic, but when they came to the top the cliff the thought dissolved with the horizon._

_The view from the top was unbelievable, the sea stretched out for leagues and as the sun set in the distance the blue waters turned to a dazzling orange, so great was it's colour that the waters became liquid fire burning brighter than one dared to believe. Amy watched the horizon and all she felt was peace, she was here in this perfect place, with her perfect man and at this perfect moment; she had never felt happier in all her life. Sonic wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into to him and rested her head in the point between his shoulder and head._

_Both hedgehogs just stood there with only the sound of the ocean to greet them, they watched as the sun disappeared into the sea and the world turned to night and the stars began to light the night sky, neither wished this moment to end but something still played on Amy's mind. "Sonic is something wrong?"_

_Sonic continued to gaze out at the horizon and said. "Amy I love more than anything else and I always will, but with the life we lead, I found myself asking if we could ever live a normal life. So I've decided that when at last we deal with Eggman, I'm going to give up my super speed and if you'll allow it live out the rest of my days by your side."_

_Amy could not believe what she was hearing. Sonic was willing to give the one true thing he ever loved up, for her. Amy just stared into his eyes lost for words, Sonic did not smile nor give any hint that he was joking, he simply held her stare with a calm look. "Sonic you don't."_

_Before she could finish a finger on her lips silenced her and Sonic continued. "Amy. I want to do this; I want us to have a normal life, to get married with all our friends cheering for the beaming groom and the blushing bride. I want us to have a family and watch as our children grow up and live their own lives. I want us to live on ease not on the edge, this is my choice and if you will accept it. I'll make it a promise."_

_Sonic could say no more as Amy flung her arms around his neck and kissed with such intensity that it knocked the blue hedgehog off his feet and both hedgehogs onto the ground, but still he did not break the kiss. Amy was the one to break it as she pulled away; tears of joy fresh in her eyes, she had to find the words before she could say what she wanted to say. "Thank you Sonic. I accept your gift and hope that I prove worthy of it." Amy did not give much time to respond as she leaned in and kissed him once more._

_Sonic broke the kiss this time and all he said; as he looked into the joy filled emerald eyes was. "It's a promise then."_

Amy felt a tear run down her face at the memory, she wiped it away as soon as she realised it was there and began to the climb the Cliffside path. Over the hill that stood below Chaos Point; the Heroes were all giving chase after Amy, none of them knew how Shadow had come to know where Amy was going, but when they saw the determination in his eyes; they gave chase with no argument.

As Amy was reaching the halfway point she felt the mass energy of chaos heading towards Chaos Point, had she not known the energy so well; she would be less worried but this was the immense energy of the Heroes, somehow they had found her trail and were leading an intense chase. With no other option, Amy allowed her darker selves to appear next to her.

"We sensed it to. Go we'll hold them off!" Dark answered for the both of them as they readied their weapons for the ensuing fight. Amy gave them no answer and instead began to run up the path. Dark turned to Dementia and smiled at her demon counterpart before saying. "You ready Dema?"

"You even have to ask?" Dementia allowed her blood red chaos energy to flow into her sword and waited for the approaching Heroes to reach them. "We won't beat them, but at least we can slow them down." Dark just nodded at her counterpart's words, she willed her own midnight black chaos energy to flow into her own sword. Both hedgehogs just stood a silent vigil from that point on, both uneasy about the oncoming battle.

Shadow was the first to see the two hedgehogs standing at the base of the cliff; he turned his head and shouted. "Everyone save for Team Sonic and Team Rose; handle these two, the rest of you with me!" On his order, the Heroes broke into two groups: The larger one stayed on course with the main cliff path, the smaller group suddenly disappeared in a flash of blinding light. Dementia and Amanda had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light, when the light faded in front of them a new one appeared behind them, both turned their heads in shock as the smaller group of Heroes rushed from the light and up the path.

Dementia went to give chase but Dark grabbed her by the shoulder preventing her from running on. "Amy will have to deal them! We have to stop the others at least." Dementia did not argue and instead readied her sword and held her ground when the small army fell on them.

Amy sensed the battle going on below, she also sensed the distinct use of chaos control and she knew that Shadow had led a small group past her dark counterparts. With no more options Amy made a split second decision; she removed the teal emerald from her pack and tossed it into the air, when she caught it she called out. "Chaos Control!"

Amy appeared at the top of Chaos Point in a flash of bright light, when the light faded Amy fell to her knees, her body was near breaking point, her chaos energy was nearly gone, she had no more strength but she would not give up. With great effort Amy stood up and limped towards the edge of the cliff, the sound of the battle was little more than a whisper up here, where the wind reined dominant.

Shadow felt uneasy as Chaos Control triggered ahead of him, he had no clue how Amy had found a Chaos Emerald but he would worry that latter, right now all he cared about was helping his friend. Amy looked out over the horizon and she began to feel uneasy; Shadow would be here any minute and she would have to hold them off before they interrupted what was happening right now.

The Heroes rounded the last turn that lead to the top when they were blasted by a ball of pink fire, Shadow jumped out the way fast enough to dodge the flames but the others were not so lucky as they were stuck head on by the bolt. Amy charged the hedgehog head on, before she feinted left and kicked Shadow high to the right but the black hedgehog blocked it with barely a flinch. Shadow lead his on counter attack with a flurry of rapid punches and kicks but Amy matched his speed and avoided each on with ease.

Both hedgehogs charged at the other and both went to punch the other, but at the last moment Amy vanished and reappeared behind him; she followed up with a sharp roundhouse kick to Shadow's head, the blow never hit as Shadow went super speed at the right moment and appeared ten feet in the air. Using his hover skates to keep him aloft, Shadow looked down at Amy and saw that she had yet to draw her sword; it was then that Amy was holding back.

"Why do this Amy? You loved him more than any of us and yet you are the one that won't let him rest." Shadow's voice for once rang with emotion: sorrow. Shadow watched as Amy began to shake with anger at what he had said and he felt regret for what he had said but he spoke the truth and that sometimes hurt more than the lie.

"He's not dead!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs before she leaped into the air and ignited her balled fists with pink flames and went to strike Shadow square in the jaw but he saw this coming and when Amy was in range he grabbed her burning wrist, pulled her closer and punched her in the face with his full might.

Amy was sent sprawling back down to the ground, she hit the ground with such force that it erupted in a massive crater and dust cloud, Amy's body was racked with such pain that she found it hard to even open her eyes, when she did all she saw was a storm of yellow spear heads falling towards her. Instinct took over and she dived out of the way but not before a spearhead imbedded itself in her leg, sending pain through her leg and causing her to stumble to the ground.

Shadow took advantage of her delay as he shadow stepped behind Amy; the pink hedgehog did not have time to react when Shadow elbowed her in the centre of her back. Amy went flying once more but Shadow was far from finished, once again, he shadow stepped ahead of her and this time delivered a powerful kick to Amy's jaw sending the hedgehog flying into the air. Once again, Shadow was ahead of Amy only this time he was glowing red with negative chaos energy, Amy saw this and in a split moment before Shadow could unleash his Chaos Blast she pulled the teal emerald and shouted "Chaos Control!"

Shadow watched as Amy vanished from sight before appearing above him; a large sphere of pink chaos energy stored up in her hands. "What!" Was all Shadow could shout before Amy unleashed a massive beam of chaos energy, Shadow threw up his hands to try to repel the attack but the power behind it was too great and he was engulfed by it.

Amy watched as her opponent was engulfed by her attack and at this moment she felt an odd pride in the fact that she had defeated Shadow but it was short lived as she felt her chaos energy reach its limits and as she blacked out the last thing she saw was the ground heading straight for her.

Tails and Cream looked on as Shadow was bested by Amy with an attack that neither kitsune nor rabbit believed their friend had been able to pull off, it was then that they saw Amy falling towards the ground and both acted at the same time. Rabbit and kitsune took off into the air and with great timing; caught Amy moments before she hit the floor, they flew her to a safe area of the cliff top and placed her gently on the ground, both of them looked at the other with great concern for their friend.

_Amy walked through her mind once again as her body was sapped of all its energy so it needed time to recover, she dreaded this fact, as it would give the Heroes time to act against her. As she continued on in silence even though her dark selves had joined moments ago; meaning that they had been defeated and that the rest of the Heroes were now on their way up the Cliffside path._

_Amy watched her own inner world begin to materialize around her: the world at first seemed like a beach but the searing heat and lack of water proved it to be a vast desert, lack of shade and water would make anyone suffer. However, when Amy was hear she would always feel a gentle wind but now with her love not with her, she suffered alone and even her tears seemed to deny her any water._

_The breeze was gone and right now Amy felt nothing the need to sleep under the harsh sun but something kept her moving, something told her it was not time to sleep but to act, so she went on, trying find the way out her own mind and back into her body. With no relief in sight and the heat getting worse Amy felt her will give up and so she fell to the floor, she just lay there; staring up at the endless blue sky and she began to doubt her intentions._

"_Why? Why do I keep fooling myself? He's gone! My friends know it. Mobius knows it. Why don't I know it?" Amy turned to get an answer from her dark selves; all she found were two shadows cast by no one, she was alone once again and it felt right. Amy felt her eye lids grow heavy and when she was about to close; a shadow cast over her, before Amy could say anything the shadow held out its hand and for some reason Amy found herself trusting it and allowed it to help her to her feet._

_Amy could make out no features of the shadow; only that it was clearly a hedgehog, she went to talk but before she could, the shadow faded away and Amy was left alone again. Amy felt tears in her eyes when she felt something: a breeze. Amy felt the gust get stronger and stronger until it ran through her hair and cooled her desert down that Amy found herself once again feeling calm and ready for anything. This was a feeling she had not felt in this place for a long time, it brought a tear of joy to her eye, and the amazing feeling of hope filled her reminding her of her true purpose._

_Amy allowed it wash through her and take away any feeling of dread from her. Amy watched as her inner world began to fade away but before she could fully leave a splitting pain racked her head, she screamed as something was pulled from her mind and she was sure she had forgotten something important. Fear gripped Amy before she realised what was happening: the Heroes were sealing away her memories of someone she cared for, she would not allow this._

Amy awoke with a gasp as she looked into the red eyes of Shadow the hedgehog, she could only see a small area of her surroundings as a strange light blinded her to the rest of the world. Through the light she could make out the silhouettes of Heroes, she turned to look Shadow in the eyes once again; his sorrowful eyes met her rage-filled eyes with little hesitation. "So this is what it comes down to then." Amy said to the dark hedgehog; who simply turned his head away so not to look her in the eye.

Amy was not about to give up without a fight; it was not in her nature. With all her might, she began to break the chaos created vines that held her in place, success followed in just a few seconds and with herself free Amy attempted to sprint for the edge of the cliff, but before she could reach it, her body was suddenly stopped by an unseen force. Amy could only look down to see several runes written in the echidna language; all four had the same meaning: cage. Amy knew that it would be impossible to break the hold of these chaos infused words, she had nowhere to go and even if she did manage to escape; the Heroes would catch her in a heartbeat.

Hope. Amy had no hope as her memories were forced from her skull by that cursed silver emerald, she had tried it all: chaos energy, brute force and even pleading to Shadow, but all was for nought as she remained trapped and her memories were still forced out of her. Now all she could do was try to block the emerald's power; this was a challenge in its own right, nothing could match the raw power of the emeralds and this one right now storming through her mind, she would try to seal off memories but the emerald would easily overpower them and continue on its course through her mind.

Tears ran down Amy's face as she sobbed, the pain was unbearable; it was not the pain of her memories being removed; it was the pain of forgetting him, his smile, his touch, his lips, even his name. Amy could hardly remember now and that made it worst and with desperate plea, she screamed. "Please! I don't want to forget him!"

"That's enough Shadow!" Called a voice Amy was sure she knew, wind whipped past her and suddenly the pain was gone as the air filled with the sound of a fist colliding with someone's face. Amy looked up through her tears and saw the silhouette she had seen in her dream. As the light faded and Amy saw that she was looking up at a blue hedgehog; eyes green as new grass and filled with joy, his fur was blue than the sea and sky combined, he radiated an energy that just made you want to stand by him, he was Sonic the hedgehog, and he is alive.

Amy could hardly believe her eyes as she gazed up at the blue hedgehog, she had hoped and begged and yet here he was smiling down at her as if nothing had ever happened. Sonic held out his hand to help her and Amy went to take it. Before she could so much as touch his hand a sudden blast of chaos energy sent the two hedgehogs flying in opposite directions. Amy regained her stance too late as she was caught by an armoured hand, Amy looked on to see the blue knight she had fought with when Tails had been possessed.

Sonic and the Heroes instantly sprang into action, but before they got even an inch from where they stood, they were trapped in spheres of chaos created water. Sonic watched as the blue knight punched Amy so hard in her stomach that it knocked the pink hedgehog out. The knight tossed Amy over her shoulder and walked towards the sphere that held Sonic. "Forgive me Sonic. But you two are not meant to reunite yet." With that said the knight and Amy disappeared in a bright light.

With their creator gone, the spheres of water collapsed and freed the Heroes from their captivity, as soon as his feet hit the ground Sonic ran towards the point where the knight had disappeared. "Why? Why Fai?" Sonic fell to his knees and punched the ground in frustration, he felt his knuckles crack at the blow but he did not care. Someone he had believed to be his friend had just kidnapped his love and prevented them from reuniting, he swore right then. "No matter where the Knights take her. I will follow and I will be with Amy no matter what they may say about _him_."

Authors Note: Amy's Hero is now officially finished and yes, I know a massive cliff-hanger, but don't worry I have a sequel in mind and am gonna start working on it right away. Hoped you like Part one of my Amy arc. Have a great one. 


End file.
